Ever After High: The Story of a Rebel Royale
by Donnie Gale
Summary: Dominique Gale has began school in Ever After High, and as the school year rolls by she discovers her true nature and her real destiny but will she flip the script or take the path set for her?
1. A Very Exciting Legacy Day

**A Very **Nerve-wrecking** Exciting Legacy Day**

Dominique Gale looked around, everyone was dressed in their stunning Legacy Day outfits; from beautiful ball gowns to dashing suits. Most like Apple White were smiling while others like Raven Queen looked anxious. She had to admit, today was the day they all took up their roles as the next characters of their stories; it was a lot of pressure.

Headmaster Grimm got on the podium and smiled at everyone. "Today is a very special day everyone, today is Legacy Day!" And at that everyone-well almost everyone- shouted and clapped.

After a long minute of excitement, the black and grey headed headmaster brought forward the legendary Storybook of Legends. All eyes were fixed on it including Dominique's. This was the book that was going to change everything, the book that held her destiny, her pathway, her happy ever after but she couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. Once she signed the book she would have to relive the life of her mom, Dorothy Gale: go to Oz, melt the witch, make friends with a scarecrow, a tin man and a lion and then go back home, just like that, easy.

The headmaster set the book on the podium and looked up, "Destiny awaits everyone and you all must follow the paths laid down for you by your parents, it's the only way to preserve your story...and your every _lives_." He stepped down and then beckoned for the fairy tales of the Wizard of Oz.

Dominique suddenly came out of her haze and began to walk to the headmaster, as a new story, she and the other characters of her book were the first to sign the Storybook of Legends. Her deep blue cape brushed the smooth marble floor as she walked, her wedge-heels making the occasional _click-clack_ when her feet touched the ground.

She looked at her friends, from the Royal and the Rebel side: Apple gave her a thumbs-up, Briar mouthed _good luck_ while Blondie gave a just-right smile, on the other side Raven gave her a look that she knew said follow your heart, Maddie giggled and Cedar gave her a wink. She looked behind her, she saw Ollie Oz, Willow West, Sam Crow and the others, all with either frowns or smiles on their faces.

They all walked onto the podium with Headmaster Grimm; as the protagonist in her story, Dominique was the first to seal her fate. She slowly shuffled to the Storybook; it glowed and she could see sparks dancing on the golden cover, a key with tornado patterns appeared in front of her, she took hold of it and unlocked the book.

Its pages moved here and there as if being pushed by a strong wind, it then stopped when it got to the page with her destiny on it. She looked; just how she imagined, her in Oz, meeting Sam, Leo and Copper, talking to Ollie and all the other stuff her mom had told her was in store for her once she signed the book.

A quill immediately appeared and she took it, bringing the tip to the paper but she was stopped by the images beginning to appear in the four mirrors; she looked at them, one had her smiling with her pet dog, but the next showed her looking depressed with her auburn hair covering her face, the other that followed was much worse, she looked ill and really unhappy; she wondered at that point if all this would never happen if she decided not melt Willow, her secret BFFA. She sighed.

Destiny had decided to set her path but what if she didn't like how her life was going to end up like, would she really want to flip the script, but wouldn't that endanger her and everyone else in her book, she wasn't really happy with what she saw, but she wasn't going to be selfish and re-write her fate...or was she? Sometimes destiny didn't know what was right for a person, fate couldn't decide who she wanted to be.

Her hand held the quill and she drew it closer to the book...

* * *

**SO NOT TO CONFUSE EVERYONE WITH THE CHAPTER TITLE BUT I TRIED TO DO IT IN THE WAY THE STORYBOOK OF LEGENDS DID THEIRS BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME SO IF A WORD IN THE CHAPTER TITLE IS NOT IN BOLD THAT MEANS IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE CROSSED OUT.  
**


	2. Destiny Is In the Pages

**Destiny Is **_**In**_** The Pages**

Dominique Gale looked at her Mirror phone, she had around fifteen hours before she left for her new school: Ever After High. Her mum had said it was one of the best schools for fairy tales to master their destinies and follow their paths. Just then she got a hext from a person called North-West.

**North-West: Come to Oz in ten**

She looked behind, no one had silently crept into her room, she began typing a simple reply.

**Donnie Gale: OK, same place**

**North-West: Yeah, make sure no one sees u OK  
**

**Donnie Gale: Of course not, hext u later**

**North-West: OK  
**

Donnie, as friends and family called her sighed, this friendship she had with North-West wasn't allowed; after all she was the villain in her story.

"Sometimes destiny just doesn't understand," she said to herself as she folded dresses and jeans into her suitcase.

Her door opened with a loud creak and turning around she saw her twin siblings, Derrick and Daisy. They jumped on her and gave her tight hugs.

"We're going to miss you Donnie," said Daisy, tears beginning to form in her green eyes.

"You're the best sister anyone could ever have," added Derrick.

"Thanks you guys, and remember no fighting while I'm gone, okay," said Donnie looking at both of them with authoritative eyes.

"We promise," they replied in perfect unison and let go of her legs.

"Mom says you're going to school to learn how to be like her," said Derrick.

"Well, kind of, not really, I'm not just suddenly going to turn into the famous Dorothy Gale, now am I?" she asked.

"No, but she said after you finish school and do the things that she did, we are going to do the same, is that true?" asked Daisy with curiosity written all over her smooth face. Donnie just smiled, she knew that the twins loved mum's story, her going to Oz and seeing all the sights and everything but they had only been to Oz once, unlike Donnie, she could go through the portal anytime she wanted but she still had to come back to Kansas before curfew.

"Yeah," she said.

"Obviously I will make a good mum 'cause I'm a girl," said Daisy.

"No you wouldn't! She said that either of us could take her role depending on who wanted it and as I am a boy I wouldn't get scared of some witch."

The twins continued arguing until Donnie stopped them, "Okay, how about you either help me with my stuff or go play games outside."

They immediately said goodbye and left the room, typical, that trick worked on them every time.

She switched her phone back on and started listening to Tailor Quick's new album: I Knew You Were A Rebel. She looked at her clock, six more minutes before her little trip to Oz.

A knock on her ebony door made her turn off the track.

"Come in," she said.

Coming into her room was a woman with bright auburn hair and deep emerald eyes,to top it off her face was sprinkled with light freckles.

"Hey hon," she said.

"Hi, mum."

"So, still packing up I see, your father wants us to take a little picture before you go to bed."

"Mum, can I do something first in Oz before."

"Of course dear, as long as you come home on time."

Dorothy walked to her daughter and placed a hand on her. "I know you are nervous and all that, but it will go away soon, I promise, you're going to have fun in your new school."

"Mum, I'm a bit nervous, what if you know..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence, Dorothy knew exactly what her daughter was talking about.

"What if no one likes you?"

Donnie nodded.

"Oh please dearie, what is not to like about you, you're strong, brave, creative and don't forget you're destined to save a whole land from a wicked witch." Dorothy gave a huge smile and hugged Donnie. "Everything's going to be perfect."

Donnie couldn't help but smile, her mum always knew what to do to cheer her up, but she still felt a bit sad, she was destined to save a land from a witch, a witch she now knew personally and she knew she wasn't wicked at all.

Her mum got up and kissed her on her forehead. "Trust me, everything will be fine." She left the room and went to talk to Donnie's father.

She looked at the time, three minutes, if she didn't go right now she would be late. Quickly she put the last of her clothes into her bag, she looked at her wall, the photos of her and her family, her friends in Kansas: Glimmer, Tiffany, Amber, Vic and the rest, she smiled. She loved life here it was so peaceful and she didn't always have to think about fate and its problems; she felt safe in Kansas.

She quickly decided to take some pictures with her, it would look good on her wall in EAH and also she could look at them anytime she got a bit homesick.

She then dropped her Mirror phone into her pocket and rushed out of her room, she got her jacket; Oz was a bit chilly this time of the year and rushed to the mirror portal in the garden. As usual it asked for a password, she looked around carefully: no sign of Derrick or Daisy, perfect.

But before she could say the password, a big black Alaskan Malamute barked and jumped on her, licking her face.

"Torro, hey buddy," she managed to say. The dog looked at her and titled its head, Tornado always did that when he was sad.

"I know, I'm going to boarding school tomorrow, but I will still see you when I talk to mum and dad on Lantern."

The dog bowed its furry head, sunlight bouncing off his raven fur.

"I'll miss you too." Donnie gave him a kiss and he rushed inside. Torro was the best dog any girl in the world could asked for, he was faithful and loyal and so was Toto although he didn't leave the house that much.

She looked at the mirror again and coughed out the password, it shimmered and glowed and she stepped in.

* * *

She appeared in a meadow full of Dazara flowers, the native plants of Oz. In the middle of the purple meadow was a girl with mint skin, she smiled when she saw Donnie.

"You made it," she said.

"Of course I would Willow, what are Best Friends Forever After for," replied Donnie as she gave her friend a big hug. "So why did you call me here?"

"Well I just wanting to tell you I'm going to a boarding school, I wanted to tell you in person and not with a stupid hext; I'm going to a school called Ever After High," said Willow, brushing her deep black hair with chestnut highlights from her face.

Donnie smiled.

"Why are you smiling I thought you were going to be upset or something like that?" Willow said looking a bit confused.

"Well, Willow, I'm also going to Ever After High; isn't this exciting," Donnie replied.

"Really!" gasped Willow, the two girls jumped up and down with glee.

But then Willow stopped, "Wait, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Well... it was because I didn't want to upset you and things like that."

"What! Why would I be upset if my BFFA was going to the best school in fairytale history, I would be proud."

"And upset, don't deny it," she teased her.

"Okay and a bit upset, but I would still be happy for you...in a way."

The girls sat down and had a long conversation about the guys they would met, the new friends they would make and how epic being in the same school was going to be.

"But you do know that once we finish school we would have to live our destinies meaning you would have to-"

"We really shouldn't talk about this," said Donnie.

"Okay, Miss I'm-In-Charge." At that the girls shared a laugh.

Donnie looked at her phone, her curfew was close.

"Willow, I have to leave now."

"Curfew thing."

"Yeah."

"Sure, see you in high school."

Donnie waved goodbye and opened the portal, she stepped inside and the last thing she saw was her friend walking back to the Wicked Castle.

* * *

**SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT,, MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING SOON SO STAY TUNED. ALSO TAILOR QUICK IS TAYLOR SWIFT, IF YOU HAVE READ RAVEN'S STORY YOU WOULD KNOW AND THE ALBUM IS MY VERSION OF I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE, ONE MORE THING LANTERN IS MY EAH VERSION FOR SKYPE.  
**


	3. Every Enchanted Thing

**Every ****Enchanted ****Thing**

Donnie smiled as she waited for the mirror portal in her garden to say Ever After High. Her mum and dad had their hands on her shoulders, her siblings were anxiously waiting for the image of the school to appear and Torro and Toto barked as they both watched the portal change from ivory white to light blue and patches of green.

The portal finally said it, "Ever After High."

Donnie smiled, in the mirror she could see a welcoming forest with woodland creatures and looking like a speck in the far centre was the school.

"We're going to miss you honey," said Dorothy with tears in her eyes.

"Mum, don't cry, everything is going to be fine."

"I know, it's just that my little girl is a grown up now."

"You be safe there darling," said her dad.

"Yes, Dad." She kissed both of them and waved goodbye to her siblings and the two dogs.

She then stepped into the portal, as usual she felt this weightlessness feeling, like gravity didn't exist and then she was in the forest she had seen from the other side, her huge suitcase with her, how in forever after was she going to pick this up, then she suddenly remembered her ability to control the winds; apparently when her mum was taken to Oz by the magical tornado, it affected her genes giving her and her descendants this gift, Dorothy was still getting use to it but Donnie on the other hand practiced day and night to make sure she could master it.

Donnie turned, on the other side she saw her parents and siblings waving at her and her parents saying _We love you honey_. The portal slowly decreased in size and finally vanished, she continued waving for one more minute and stopped, she looked at her suitcase and prepared to levitate it, but before she could do that a voice behind her asked, "Do you need help with that?" it asked.

She turned and standing a small distance from her was a boy with deep hazel hair and strong midnight blue eyes, he was wearing a green T-shirt under his black hoodie. He stepped forward and asked her again, "Do you need help with that?" He pointed at her suitcase.

Donnie simply stood there admiring him, the boy was really enchanting, how his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, how his hair seemed like a halo on his head. She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming, she really didn't need help, but if someone was offering, she couldn't say no.

"Umm...okay." was all she managed to say.

The guy picked it up and the both made their way to the school. "So you're new here, 'cause I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm new, my name is Dominique Gale but it's easier if you call me Donnie."

"Ok, Donnie, well my name is Jackson, Jackson Stalk, son of Jack... you know in Jack and the Beanstalk, forgot to ask you-"

"What story am I from?" said Donnie finishing his sentence off for him. "Well I'm from the Wizard of Oz." He looked at her with curious eyes and all she could do was smile.

"Any tips on how to survive EAH?"

"Well, it's a nice school and you don't really need any tips to survive it, maybe just one, avoid getting into trouble especially with the villains."

"Oh, thanks."

He looked up ahead, his eyes narrowing with thought. "So where are you from anyway?"

"Kansas, really far, had to use a mirror portal to get here," Donnie said brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Where are you from?"

"I kind of live in the forest, like on the other side, takes a while to get to school."

One thing lead to another and before they knew it they were smiling and giggling over jokes they were both making.

"Hey, I forgot to ask but why did you decide to help me?" Donnie asked.

"Basically, you looked like you couldn't carry it so I had to help a beautiful damsel like yourself, it's a duty as a hero; I may not be a prince but it's still a duty."

Donnie couldn't help but blush just a bit. They finally arrived to the doorsteps of the school and Jackson looked at her," Should I carry this to your room?"

"No not really-" she began. He dropped it and she raised her hands, the suitcase suddenly levitated and she opened the door. "- I think I can carry on from here."

"Wow, that's cool, you didn't tell me you could do that," said Jackson.

"You never asked."

"Well, I'll catch you later, maybe at Headmaster Grimm's boring annual speech." Jackson rushed back into the forest to do whatever he was doing before he offered to help her.

She looked at the door in front of her and pushed it open, she took a piece of paper from her purse and read the dorm room name: Room SC21. She looked as students and staff passed by, she tried to ask them where the room was but no one seemed to pay attention to her.

_So much for a nice school,_ she thought. Now what was she going to do, if she didn't find her room soon she wouldn't be able to go to the Charmditorium.

She looked from left to right; no one she could turn to. A giggle caused her to turn and coming her way was a girl with light blonde hair and pale skin, her lips were as red as blood and so was her dress. She seemed to be hexting on her Mirror phone.

"Ummm... excuse me, could you tell me-"

Her blue eyes looked up and she smiled, "How's every enchanted thing?"

"Fine I think but my-"

"Wait an apple bite, are you new? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I am but I would like-"

"My name is Apple White, daughter of _the_ Snow White and you are?"

"Dominique Gale, daughter of Dorothy Gale, could I ask-"

"You're from that new story, aren't you, it's called ...the..."

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Yes, that's it," Apple said. "So what was it you wanted to know?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you knew where Room SC21 is?"

"Of course I do, just follow me, I need to get to the floor that dorm room is anyway, need to see the Evilest of Them All."

Apple got hold of Donnie's hand and they rushed up the stairs covered with red velvet, Donnie making sure her suitcase didn't escape from her _reach_.

They arrived to the floor after taking three sets of stairs, Donnie was almost out of breath, not because it was a long way up but because Apple was running up the stairs so fast and was pulling her with so much strength. Donnie decided not to judge the girl by her slender physique.

"So here we are, that your room-" She pointed at the second door to the right. "-I think your room mate is Cedar Wood or maybe Holly O'Hair?"

"Thanks," was all Donnie managed to say.

"See you later, maybe at lunch." Apple waved at her and rushed to the door at the far end of the corridor.

Donnie took the key out of her ruby red purse and opened the door, she walked in; her carmine shoes making noise in the bright room. On both sides of the room were beds with night stands, the one on the right bare which she knew had to be her side and the other side had lilac and orange wallpaper and the bed gave an earthly feeling to the room. On the bed was a dark skinned girl reading a book, her presence got the girl to look up.

"Oh, hello, didn't see you there too busy reading my book," she said with a nasal voice.

"Hi, I think I'm your new room mate."

"Really, well my name is Cedar Ebony Wood, but most people know me as Cedar Wood and what's your name?"

"Dominique Gale but you can call me Donnie."

"Okay, Donnie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Donnie walked to her side of the room, Cedar seemed too pre-occupied with her book to start a conversation. She looked at her again and then at the book. She gasped, "You're reading To Kill A Raven Bird!"

Cedar looked up, "Yes, have you read it?"

"Yes and the two prequels before it."

"Really? Me too, do you remember when Parry Bird tried to win the heart of Rava, it was so romantic and really...sweet."

Donnie asked Cedar if she could sit down and she said yes. She looked at the book. "You're on Chapter 21, that's my favourite!"

"What happens in it?"

"I really don't want to spoil the book for you 'cause that's where the page-ripping truth is finally revealed."

"Oh my godmother, now I'm getting splinters I really need to know." Cedar looked at her hands and when Donnie looked as well she finally realised Cedar was made out of...wood!

Cedar must have seen her expression and offered some light, "I'm the daughter of Pinocchio, my dad made me out of dark pine, it's kind of in my story and all that."

"That's really cool," said Donnie truthfully.

"Well, I don't think so 'cause I'm destined to lie when I'm cursed to always tell the truth and I don't think I'm ready to start lying...well not just yet."

"Are you...?"

"A bit confused about my destiny, yeah but I don't really say that to people, but you're different, I feel like I can...you know...trust you."

"Really! Thanks, that means a lot."

One thing led to another and the girls shifted their talk from destiny to matters of the school.

"You met Apple White, _the_ apparently fairest in the halls."

"She seemed alright."

"Yeah she is but you have to meet Maddie Hatter, that girl is the most wonderlandifully wondrous person you could ever meet, maybe I'll introduce you two at the Charmditorium."

"I would like that, especially since I've heard that Wonderlandians are epic and really crazy."

Cedar looked at her and they both bursted into giggles. She looked at her wooden clock and gasped, "Oh no, Headmaster Grimm's speech is in three minutes, we need to go now or else we'll be...very late!"

Donnie dropped all her stuff and she and Cedar left their room. As they walked down the stairs, Donnie felt like she had made a friend.

* * *

**SO IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT WHAT IS SET IN STORE FOR DONNIE, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE SUMMARY OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, EVIL IS NOT NATURE!**


	4. Evil Is Not NATURE!

**Evil Is Not NATURE!**

Donnie and Cedar made their way to the Charmditorium, other students like Apple White and another girl by her side with coffee hair streaked with pink highlights walked the same direction.

"Don't worry Donnie, even though Headmaster Grimm's speech is very...well boring it's very informative in its own way," said Cedar as she inspected her dress.

Donnie looked around, different fairy tales were dotted here and there, she tried to find her BFFA Willow West, but there was no trace of her; she finally gave up and continued to talk to Cedar.

Once the doors of the Charmditorium opened everyone rushed in to get a good seat and Donnie and Cedar were separated.

"Cedar? Where are you?" said Donnie as she looked around, she felt like a prey in a whole nest full of hungry predators. "Cedar?" There was still no reply in the crowd, she finally decided to go take a seat but everywhere was filled up: the front, the back, left and right.

_Looks like I have to stand then_, she thought, even though it would be humiliating she still had to listen to the Headmaster. She decided to look around for Cedar again, everyone had taken a seat and she couldn't spot her. As she continued her eye search, she realised there was in fact a seat, two in fact close to the back, a girl with skin as white as snow and black hair highlighted with purple and maroon was sitting in the middle of the two empty chairs. She seemed lonely- well no one was sitting by her so of course.

Donnie decided that would be the best place, well the only place to sit.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"What?! Oh...of course yeah, it's not like anyone is sitting here," said the girl. Donnie sat next to her and the girl looked at her and turned away just before Donnie could look back.

"I'm new by the way, my name is Donnie Gale," she said, in a weird attempt to start a conversation with the other party.

"Hi, I'm Raven Queen."

When she didn't say anything else Donnie got the message that the girl wasn't willing to talk, well not to her.

After two long minutes, Headmaster Grimm took to the stage and checked the microphone.

"Good morning, students and staff, it's nice to see all of you back in Ever After High." Donnie could tell that although he was talking to all of them his eyes were looking at the students seated on the balcony.

"Does he do this all the time?"

"Yeah, the same speech every year."

"No, I meant always favouring some students." Donnie pointed at the students on the balcony which consisted of Apple White, the girl she saw with her and other princesses and some princes.

Raven looked at the direction she was pointing at, "He does that all the time, just because they are the 'most important' fairy-tale heroes in the whole of Ever After."

"Well, that's not cool, as a headmaster he can't pick favourites."

Raven nodded, "I agree but it would take a lot of willpower to go to Grimm and start coughing out our problems of favourism. Just because we're villains, backgrounders and maybe what he calls not-so-important heroes we still matter. Take example me, I'm suppose to the Evil Queen in Apple White's story but... I'm sorry I'm just putting my troubles onto you."

"No, continue, it's in my story to listen and I'm not very good at that and I think I should practice, go on."

"Well okay, I'm suppose to be the Evil Queen but I really don't want to because I'm not EVIL, it's not in my nature; everyone judges me just because my mum was evil, I don't feel like following my destiny, not just because I'm suppose to be evil but also I have to get married to Apple's dad and that's not something I want."

"That's unfair in a way...wait are you thinking of-"

"Changing my destiny? Maybe but I don't know just yet."

"Wait! Can you do that, I thought if you tried you could cease to exist."

"Well, no one knows 'cause no one has tried."

"But what if it's true, I don't know maybe it might not be, but why will the whole of Ever After lie about such a serious matter."

"I have no idea, maybe they're scared of change or something between those lines."

"I also feel like changing a bit of my story but I'm afraid, just in case people think I'm selfish."

"What? That doesn't make you selfish, it just makes you determined to fight for what you believe and anyone who says you're being selfish is a total fairy-fail; go for it, re-write destiny."

"Wow, thanks and here I was thinking I was going to help you but you helped me and yourself."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Donnie you really helped me in my final decision."

"Really...well you're welcome. Wait a sec, are you and Apple by any chance related?"

"Yeah, kind of, her mum is my step-sister which makes _me_ Apple's step-aunt, kind of weird I know."

Raven put her purple Heats by Dr Bre headphones on and Donnie could hear the faint lyrics of Tailor Quick's new single.

"You listen to Tailor Quick?" she asked.

Raven immediately took them off, "Yeah, you like her?"

Donnie gasped, "She's like _the_ best singer in Ever After."

"I know, have you heard her new song."

"I Knew You Were A Rebel!" they both said at once.

Raven offered Donnie half of her headphones so they could both listened, they mimed the lyrics and raised their hands. Both of them smiled as they enjoyed the music.

* * *

_Destiny is the only thing that keeps us safe, it's the foundation of our lives..._ Headmaster Grimm's speech continued, Donnie tried really hard to concentrate but she felt really sleepy, it had been twenty minutes already and Raven said she was going to catch some Zs, after all she had heard this speech for like forever after.

_Our lives depend on fate and if we follow it we will be destined for greatness, everyone matters with destiny whether protagonist or antagonist..._

Donnie felt her eyes close, she tried her best but her eyes won the battle, sleep took over.

* * *

"Donnie, Donnie, wake up," said a musical voice. Donnie's eyes snapped open, Raven was calling her.

"Donnie, you need to go in front, Headmaster Grimm wants the fairy-tales of the Wizard of Oz to come in front, you need to go."

She stretched and wondered how Raven knew the tale she came from.

"Can Dominique Gale from the Wizard of Oz make her way to the stage, Miss Gale, we're waiting," boomed Headmaster Grimm's voice from the speakers.

"What!" she exclaimed. Raven's face appeared in front of her.

"Donnie, go, hurry."

Donnie got up from her seat and rushed to the front, all eyes were on her.

"There you are Miss Gale, we have been waiting for you for a while."

As she made it to the front she noticed characters from her tale standing by the headmaster, and Willow was among them.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, Miss Gale"

Once she was on the stage beside Headmaster Grimm, (he insisted that she did as she was the protagonist in her story) the student body began to applaud and cheer. Donnie felt welcomed and happiness boiled inside of her; she then laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, another round of applause for the fairy-tales of the Wizard of Oz." Headmaster Grimm asked them to go back to their seats and Donnie made her way back to Raven, who smiled.

The speech ended after ten more minutes and everyone rushed out of the Charmditorium; Donnie and Raven walked to the door where they saw Cedar.

"There you are, Donnie I've was looking everywhere for you," said Cedar. "And I see you have met one of my friends Raven Queen."

"Hi Cedar," said Raven.

"Hi Raven, so Donnie let me introduce you to my other friends, Cerise Hood-"

A girl with a bright ruby hood with forest detailing at the back smiled and waved, "Hi." Although she was talking to Donnie, her cool storm-grey eyes were focused on the floor.

"-Maddie Hatter, the maddest girl ever-"

A short girl with teal and magenta hair waved with so much power and her smile was very infectious that even Donnie couldn't help but smile also.

"Hi there, how is your day? Great I assume. Broken pieces tucked and twined, fishes swim and ducks dine."

Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"It's Riddlish, I could teach you some other time, it simply means Hello, I hope we can be friends, hahahaha, the end bit wasn't part by the way," said Maddie.

"Told you," said Cedar with a smirk.

"Kitty... hey where's Kitty?"

Maddie looked around, "Oh that mischievous girl is probably out there playing pranks on other fairy-tales."

"The others...well they probably left the Charmditorium," Cedar said with a smile.

A loud sound erupted all of a sudden and everyone tried to shield their ears.

"Yeah, tea time," said Maddie. "Anyone want to join?"

"Of course," said the small crowd.

They began to walk to the door and Raven turned to see Donnie, "Come on."

"Me?"

"Duh, Maddie's tea times are the best and the short cakes are epic, you'll love it."

Donnie decided to join the crowd leaving but as she reached the door, she heard a sound.

"Ouch, watch where you're going?"

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Oh my fur balls, I forgot I was still invisible." A girl with long lavender hair tied in twin tails appeared.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Maddie. "Want to join us for tea time?"

Kitty gave it a thought and said, "A gingerbread broken into two, one for me and one for you." And with those words she waved goodbye and vanished again, leaving her smile which disappeared a second later.

"What did she say? All I manage to get from that was tea-time," said Raven.

Donnie was really confused, Riddlish seemed to get confusing as time went by, what in forever after in those words sounded like tea-time, maybe the gingerbread but nothing else.

"She said she would try," replied Maddie excitedly.

Donnie smiled, her new friends were very unique and each had their own vibrant personality, Cedar with her sweetness, Maddie with her...well madness and Cerise with her shyness, they all had the qualities of good friends and she felt pleased she met these fairy-tales.

_It's going to be a fairtastic school year,_ she thought.

Raven walked to Maddie and smiled, she whispered," Maddie I have a tea-rrific idea..." into her ear.


	5. Here Comes The Duchess Swan?

**Here Comes The ****Duchess****...**_**Swan**_**?**

"That Earl Grey was...well tea-rrific!" exclaimed Cedar as the girls made their way to the Castleteria, they passed hot pink lockers and green doors.

"Tell me about it, I personally loved the Honeybush it was delicious, you are really good at making tea Maddie," complimented Donnie as she smiled.

"Thank you very much as my father always says Roses are blue, violets are red, Maddie you make the tea come out of its bed," said Maddie.

Donnie was about to correct her but Cerise stopped her, "It's Riddlish, you have to live with it."

Donnie nodded, since the tea party Maddie had been coughing out riddles like it was no fairy-tale's business and she had to admit, she liked people who didn't care what others thought of them.

Raven whispered some words into Maddie's ear again, Donnie had seen her do that when they left the Charmditorium and now she was doing it again. She didn't want to listen to this whispered conversation but she was too curious, expect when she began to listen she only heard the word, _Rebel_, and the conversation stopped.

"Wait a teapot, I think I forgot something," said Maddie. "EARL GREY!"

Donnie looked at the others, her features seemed to ask, _Who is Earl Grey?_ Maddie looked at her tea-cup shaped hat. "Earl Grey? Have you had your tea yet?"

A dormouse clawed out of her hat and rushed to her shoulder, it squeaked and nodded.

"Oh my godmother, that is one of the cutest things my eyes have ever seen," gasped Donnie.

The dormouse squeaked angrily at her, she took a step back.

"Earl Grey doesn't like being called cute, as a knight cute is out of his appearance," said Maddie.

The mouse nodded with approval.

"I'm so sorry Your Nobleness," Donnie bowed. "It was ever so foolish of me to call you cute when in fact you are dashing and have a heart as strong as a lion."

Earl Grey laughed-or seemed to laugh- and jumped onto Donnie, this took her by surprise but she didn't touch the mouse.

Maddie gasped.

"What? Oh it just jumped on me, I don't have any cheese or tea or anything like that," Donnie replied to the expression.

"Oh no, it's not that it's just that Earl Grey is on you, he only does that to people he likes, and the only one of my friends he has gone on the quickest was Raven, and you put that record to shame," laughed Maddie shaking her head, this girl was truly MAD.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here, if it isn't Miss Evilest of Them All," said a cold voice.

Donnie turned around and standing some inches away from her was a girl with long black and white hair with swan feathers skilfully placed in it, she wore a black and white dress and her black shoes had swan details crafted delicately on them, beside her were a girl with long auburn hair that it seemed to end at the other side of the school and the other girl had deep chestnut hair and wore a hot pink top and a deep purple skirt with silver linings at the edges.

"Is that friends I see with you?" asked the girl with the swan feathers. "Of course not, you probably hexed them or something between those lines."

"Duchess, what do you want?" asked Raven.

"Don't try to play saint with me Miss Future Evil Queen, I can see behind that facade you are always putting on, even though others can't, face it Raven you're _evil_ and that's all you will ever be."

"Hey don't talk to Raven like that," said Maddie.

"Stay out of this mad girl," said the girl by the name Donnie now knew was Duchess.

This girl was antagonising Raven in front of everyone, was Donnie just going to stand there and watch this, but before she could add her say, Duchess continued.

"If I were any of you, I would say away from her, she is BAD news, she might pretend to be a good girl on the outside but you all know what she is destined to be, the next Evil Queen and who knows she might be worse than her mother." Duchess spared a glance at Raven to see if her words were taking effect, Raven was looking down, humiliated and defeated, she smirked and carried on, "Raven if I were you I would accept my fate and stop giving this false impression to everyone, no one is going to accept you and love you, you will forever be hated and there is nothing you can do about it."

That was enough, Donnie had to step in now or regret it later.

"Excuse me, Duchess, but I really don't like how you are talking to my friend so I suggest you run along now or have you duck tail in between your legs."

Duchess looked at her, "No one invited you into this farm girl so you better know your place and where did you get that outfit from, steal it from a princess, it must cost a fortune where you come from."

Donnie gasped, no way, it was one thing to insult her friend and there was another to call her a farm girl and insult her dignity, that was enough from this swan witch; Donnie had to put her in her place now.

Before Duchess could utter a word, Donnie cut in again.

"Stop right there Little Miss Bird Brain, but no one and I mean no one calls me a farm girl and gets away with it."

"Could you stop interrupting me dear, a higher authority is speaking and didn't you learn that commoners weren't suppose to speak while royals were."

The girls by Duchess giggled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" exclaimed Donnie, lifting her hands and stretching her fingers. Duchess immediately was thrown back by a strong unseen force, she hit the wall and horror was painted on her face. She looked at Donnie.

"You did this!"

Donnie gave a look of surprise and she walked to Duchess (who by the way was at the wall at the other side of the corridor).

"I'm so sorry Duchess-" she began.

"Stay away from me," she said with fear. "Holly, Amber help me."

Her friends walked to her and helped her up, they escorted her to a door and disappeared.

All eyes were on Donnie and she suddenly felt exposed, like a frightened prey being watched by malevolent predators. Then everyone clapped.

"Bravo!"

"Well done."

"Duchess totally deserved that."

"Serves her right, mean old swan troll."

Donnie walked back to her friends who had disbelief written on their faces.

"How... did you... do that?" asked Cerise breaking the silence.

"It's kind of a gift inherited from my mum, makes me control winds like crazy," Donnie explained.

"Well it was really cool," said Cedar.

"Thanks for your help," Raven smiled. "Really needed that."

"No worries, Duchess should have seen it coming, no one messes with my friends," Donnie laughed.

"I know who to call when I'm in trouble, don't I Earl Grey?" asked Maddie.

The mouse only nodded and entered her hat once more.

"Let's forget about all this and go get some lunch," Raven said.

Before anyone could answer the corridor speakerphones boomed with Headmaster Grimm's voice, "Dominique Gale, dungeon-tention today for inappropriate behaviour, see Madame Yaga after lessons. That will be all."

Donnie frowned, dungeon-tention, this was her first day and already in trouble, she knew Duchess must have told Headmaster Grimm what happen but she also know she had fitted some fables into it as well, but all in all it was for a friend, maybe the Headmaster would understand, maybe.

"Are you alright? We could go to Grimm and tell him the truth of what really happened," said Raven putting a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Nah, I'll just tell him after lunch," Donnie replied with confidence.

The girls got their lunch and looked around for spare seats.

"Over there," pointed Cedar at an empty table close to the large windows, but before they could take a step, Donnie heard a voice call her name.

"Donnie, Donnie, over here!"

She turned to see Apple gesturing for her to sit with her and her friends.

She looked at Raven and the others as if to ask, _Should I go?_

"You can go if you want to, just because we are friends doesn't mean you can't make more, now go before I hex your shoes to carry you there," Raven assured her.

Donnie sat at the space that had to b reserved for her, sitting there was a girl with long beautiful blonde locks, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a pink tiara and the girl Donnie saw with Apple, the one with coffee hair streaked with pink, she was now wearing pink sunglasses instead of black.

"Hi Donnie, I would like you to meet my friends, that's Blondie-" Apple pointed at the girl with long locks who waved. "-that's Ashlynn-" the girl with the pink tiara smiled, "-and this is Briar."

The girl with the glasses smiled.

"So are you enjoying Ever After High?" asked Blondie as she gave a smile.

"Yeah it's really fun and all that," replied Donnie.

"Really, I remember my first day felt like I was in a house full of bears."

"Is that a joke?" asked Donnie.

"Not really, I'm the daughter of Goldilocks and I love your style, it's not to country and it's not too chic, it's just right," Blondie said, deciding to change the topic.

"Thanks, made the shoes myself but my mum added the sparkles."

"It looks hexcellent, you could come by to the Glass Slipper and help, if you want to that is?" said Ashlynn.

"I'll think about that."

"Briar, you should-" began Apple. "Briar?"

The girl known as Briar was now asleep, snoring like a boar.

"Is she alright?" asked Donnie with concern.

"Of course she is, she is _the_ daughter of Sleeping Beauty, it' s in the genes," Apple said to help with Donnie's confusion.

"Donnie, would you like to be in my Just Right Show?" Blondie asked a question yet again.

"I don't know, maybe, I need to think about it."

"Okay you do that and please say Yes, I would love to interview you."

Briar suddenly woke up, "I'm up, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," said Donnie with a smile.

"Hey, would you like to come to my party next Friday night, it's going to be epic and everyone is invited," Briar smiled.

"I would love that," Donnie answered. It was her first day and she was already being invited to parties, asked to work part-time in the most epic shoe shop in Ever After and asked to be interviewed, how could this day get any better?

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up.

"Catch up with you guys later, need to talk to Raven," said Apple as she skipped to Raven and a boy with brown hair.

"What class do you have now?" asked Blondie.

Donnie took out her lesson schedule, "I have Environmental Magic."

"That's my lesson right now, we could go there together, it's in the school gardens," said Ashlynn.

"Catch you guys later," Briar waved and she and Blondie made their way to the other side of the Castleteria.

"Let's go." Ashlynn took Donnie by the hand and led her out of the Castleteria.

"Now let me fully introduce myself, my name is Ashlynn Crystal Ella, daughter of Cinderella."

"Well my name is Dominique Krista Gale, daughter of Dorothy Gale, pleasure to me."

"And FYI, I totally love your shoes, they are to die for," giggled Ashlynn.

Donnie gave a silent sigh, was Ashlynn just like some other princesses she had met, all they cared about were shoes, hair and all those enchanting stuff.

Ashlynn must have seen her look and said, "It's a shoe thing, inherited from my mum, we're all crazy over shoes, it's not like I am like this."

"No, it's alright, I just thought-"

"That I was a princess who cared only about shoes, people mostly get that impression and you're no different."

"I'm so sorry Ashlynn."

"It's alright, we just met so it's now in the past, so you are totally going to love Environmental Magic, we care for nature and animals and that's simply enchanting if you ask me. Maybe we could go for a walk in the Forest after class."

"Sorry, but I have dungeon-tention.

"What? For what?"

"Accidentally sent Duchess flying into the air and hitting her head on the wall."

"I know it's not going to princess-like of me, but whatever-after, Duchess totally deserved what you did to her, only wish I was there to see it."

The girls laughed and soon after they had made their way to the gardens where students were standing by a large goose.

"So class, today we are going to learn how to nurture a plant back to health...without pixie dust," said the goose.

"Ah man, and I asked Tink for a whole bag!" exclaimed a boy dressed in complete green.

"Now everyone pick your partners," the goose said with a smirk, probably because of what the boy had said.

Donnie and Ashlynn paired up and began looking after a sick-looking Dragon Snap bush.

"Who's are teacher?" asked Donnie.

"Oh, that's Mother Goose, she is so nice and makes the most breath-taking rhymes in Ever After, but for some reason she decided to teach Environmental Magic instead of Grandmer."

"Umm, Donnie?" said a voice, she didn't need to turn around, she already knew who the voice belonged to.

Standing by her was Jackson, he still had his hoodie on and this time it was over his head, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Hello Jackson, so we meet again," Donnie tried very hard to make sure she wasn't blushing and from the look on his face, she wasn't.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner."

"Oh, sorry Jackson, I already have one."

"Oh...um okay." And with those words, he said a _see you later_ and walked off to join some of the guys.

"Ooooo, someone has her enchanting eyes fixed on Jackson Stalk," said Ashlynn when Donnie knelt back down.

"No I do not," she argued.

"I could see your eyes, Donnie and that's the look of love, how I know, I have had it before."

"With who?" asked Donnie with curiosity.

"Never mind that, you do don't you?"

"Maybe."

"That's sweet and don't worry my lips are sealed, too bad I couldn't see his eyes I could have found out if he liked you too."

* * *

The lesson ended in a flash and Donnie had to make her way to Madame Yaga's office, Ashlynn kindly showed her the place and said she might see her at the Glass Slipper or at the Tea Shoppe.

She knocked on the ebony door, it opened and a woman on a floating bucket or something like that was at the entrance.

"You're late Ms. Gale," she said with a stern voice.

"Sorry was all the way in the school gardens," replied Donnie.

"Well make good use and get in, don't touch anything and I will be right back." The woman floated away and the door closed.

"Donnie?! What are you doing here?"

She turned and saw Willow sitting on one of the chairs.

"Have dungeon-tention, why are you here?"

"I'm evil so it's in my nature to be here," After a pause she continued, " I turned some princess called Duchess Swan's hair green and she cried to the headmaster, so why are _you_ here?"

"Accidentally levitated Duchess Swan and threw her to the wall."

"Wow, that girl seems to be getting on everyone's nerves."

"Yeah, such a drama queen."

Donnie sat by her friend. "So where were you at lunch? Couldn't find you."

"I was sitting by a girl called Lizzie Hearts, very bad-tempered girl but she's alright once you get to know her."

"Oh."

"Donnie, I have been thinking, you know how when we sign the Book and we have to-"

"Let's not talk about this now Willow."

"But-"

"Please."

"Okay but we have to talk about it sometime."

"Yeah I know but not now."

"Not now then, so let's talk about today."

The girls entered a deep conversation and for the first time since their meeting in Oz, they felt like true BFFAs again.

* * *

**CONTINUE TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE SUMMARY AND FYI, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, SO EXHAUSTING. HOPE YOU LOVE THIS.**


	6. Beauty & The Beast and the Stalk!

_**Beauty &**_** THE BEAST... the Stalk!**

"Quiet down class, or else dungeon-tention for all of you," said their Science & Sorcery teacher, Professor Rumpelstiltskin. The class immediately shut up. This was Donnie's second lesson and it was already her second day in Ever After High. Some of her friends had warned her about the Science & Sorcery teacher: Cedar said not to talk while he was speaking or else it would be a two week dungeon-tention, Briar, from experience warned her never ever after to sleep in class, the professor hated that, Kitty advised her not to ask him to spell his own name and finally Raven had specifically said she shouldn't raise her hand to ask a question while he was talking to the class.

From what she now knew, Professor Rumpelstiltskin was a very picky teacher.

"In five minutes' time I will assign you a new partner for the next experiment," said the professor.

Donnie smiled, she really didn't want to be partners with Kitty again, not because she was a bad one, of course not, but because the girl always played tricks on others that they couldn't get the work done.

She surveyed the fairy-tales in her class, only four of them were in her story: Ollie, Leo, Copper and Sam. She gave them a friendly smile and they either winked, waved, or gave a shy smile back. She turned her eyes back to the teacher, those boys were so silly and very close, she remembered when she was just a nursery-rhyme, having lessons in Oz with the others, Willow had dared her to ask the boys if she could join their Oz Crew(yes that was the name, nowadays they seem to pretend that name was never used.)

When she asked, they had huddled in a circle and after a few seconds said she could, Leo offering to tell her the rules, he was so open back then, he always use to smile and his dimples seemed to brighten his face more, his rusty brown hair covering his dark blue eyes; now he was really shy and very mysterious though he still talked to the guys.

She remember when Willow came up with this ridiculous suggestion that Leo had a crush on her, as if, the guy with his dashing looks could get any girl he wanted(if he wasn't so bashful), so why choose her? Of all people, why her? She immediately said that was never possible and could never happen and so the conversation had ended there.

Donnie suddenly came back to the world, and just in time, Professor Rumpelstiltskin was now giving each student their partner.

"Apple White and Daring Charming, Ashlynn Ella and Dexterous Charming, Cerise Hood and Hunter Huntsman, Dominique Gale and Leonard Courage..."

Her partner was Leo, that was alright. She looked for him and saw him walking to her, hands in his pockets.

"Hi...Donnie," he said with his sweet voice.

"Hi Leo, how's everything?" she asked.

"Fine as usual, how's yours?"

"Terrific but still a bit stressful."

"That's good to know."

Donnie could tell this conversation wasn't getting anyway and if they didn't know each other, it could have been classed as awkward, but as the talk was slipping away, the professor gave all the students an experiment.

Spell books magically appeared in front of each pair along with equipment.

"Today we will be making Growth Potions."

_Growth Potions! Why?,_ Donnie thought.

"Each of you will be trying to make a Growth Potion for a part of the human body. Dominique Gale and Leonard Courage, torso, Cerise Hood and Hunter Huntsman, left leg..."

Donnie opened the spell book to the growth page, she looked at the ingredients: dragon scales, pixie dust, griffin feathers, hair from human who the spell is for...

She didn't have hair, well she did but she wasn't using her hair and she doubted Leo would however it would be polite to ask.

"Hey, it says we need human hair, do you want to give a sample?"

"Ummm...not really."

"Okay, I'll ask the professor." She raised her hand and was noticed by the teacher.

"Yes Ms. Gale?"

"Sir, well, it says we need to use human hair and I nor my partner want to use ours."

"Oh, okay you can use my hair." The teacher plucked a strand from his sky-high hair and waved his ruler, the strand then appeared by the two.

"Ummm...thank you," said Donnie.

"You're welcome." The professor was now giving hair samples to the other students who responded the same way.

"Do you think this...growth potion is for him?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I think so," smiled Donnie.

"The guy must be tired of being so short," he joked.

Donnie let out of small laugh, "You could say that again."

Leo looked at her face as she laughed, her giggle was perfect, her beauty could not be compared to any girl he had met, even that Apple girl who was said to be 'the fairest in the halls'.

She was a natural beauty, how her long hair moved with the wind, how her emerald eyes reminded him of the green fields in Oz, her smile, her kindness, everything about her was enchanting. But he couldn't tell her this, not because he didn't want to, it was because he was to shy.

He remembered when they were nursery-rhymes, when she had come to their little group and asked to join, Leo was main reason his friends allowed her. He was so happy to have the girl he liked in his group but when she said it was a dare, all hope was gone.

How did she have this effect on him? How? He had wondered that from the beginning he saw her. He remembered when he told his dad he liked someone. He had said he should make his love known, what was his words exactly, _"Son, if you like a girl, make sure she knows who you are, make her adore being around you and go on from there."_

But how could he do all that, he didn't think Donnie adored his presence if anything it felt like when they were alone, things were just weird.

"Leo, Leo...hello?" said an angelic voice.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Here!"

"What happened, it seemed like you dozed off," said Donnie.

"Daydreaming."

"Oh, I get that a lot, always thinking about things you want to do and trying to find ways to do them."

"Yeah."

"I get you, a lot, in that department."

Leo smiled, for a second he thought they had began a conversation, but it wasn't so.

"So, I just finished the experiment, what do you think?" Donnie showed him a bright pink vial.

"It looks perfect...like you."

"What? I didn't hear what you said, too much noise."

"I said it was perfect, looks good."

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did, you gave me the ingredients and that means a lot if the experiment was to look like this."

"Thanks."

Donnie thought about asking a question that was on her mind, was it a stupid question to ask Leo? Perhaps not.

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"You know if you like someone and you want to know if the person likes you back, what do you do?"

Leo smiled, was she talking about him? Did she like _him_? Of course not, his dad always said that girls never asked their crush such a question, it would expose them.

"Umm...I don't know, maybe say it's a dare from a friend and ask if they like someone in the school, you can continue from there."

Donnie thought about it, that was a good idea, so if she asked Jackson that question, it was likely she could get a clue, it was perfect.

"Thanks Leo, you're the best." She then did something that she didn't plan, she was so happy that she gave Leo a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed and she also did the same.

"Sorry about that, I was too happy."

"It's alright."

Some of the male students were making werewolf noises.

"Shut up guys," said Leo.

"It's alright, can handle them myself."

Soon Professor Rumpelstiltskin came around collecting the growth potions, "These are going to be of great use."

Donnie and Leo couldn't help but giggle, they knew what this _great use_ was.

* * *

After lesson and a long Science & Sorcery assignment, the students were dismissed.

"Again, thanks for the advice, it means a lot to me," Donnie said.

"You're very welcome," replied Leo.

"So catch you later."

Donnie looked around and saw the person she was looking for: Jackson Stalk. She rushed to him, but not before she said goodbye to Leo.

Leo watched her as she left and walked to his locker, head looking down.

"Hey Jackson," said Donnie.

"Oh, hi Donnie," Jackson replied.

"So this is a dare, so don't take it personally."

"Okay."

"Do you like anyone at all, like you have a crush on them?"

"No, I don't," he said with ease which convinced Donnie he was telling the truth.

"Oh, okay," Donnie couldn't hide the disappointment.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, see you later."

Donnie sighed as she left, so Jackson didn't like anyone, well that meant he didn't like her. Now she could take him out of her mind, but she couldn't help it but fill something in her heart shatter.

_Get a grip, Donnie, you can handle this_

"Yes I can and I will."

Unknown to her, she had managed to walk to a locker by Leo who was still looking through for next subject's hextbooks. A tear wanted to climb out of her eyelids but she forced it not to, she wasn't going to cry over a boy, only needy girls did that.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Leo as he noticed her.

"Yeah, everything is enchanting," replied Donnie.

"Is it about the person you like?"

Donnie wanted to hold back but she couldn't, "Yes."

"Don't be sad, that guy doesn't know what he just lost, you're a very hexcellent girl."

"Thanks Leo."

"Do you want to get some tea at the Village of Book End, it's my treat."

Donnie had a free period and she needed someone to talk to right now.

"I would love that."

And with those words, both of them made their way to the exit and into the bright morning sun.


	7. Best Friends 'Til The End!

**Best Friends 'Til The ****END!**

After the day's lessons, Donnie and Willow decided to go for a long walk in the Enchanted Forest, it was the perfect place to be away from all the drama in the school, a place where they could be themselves, a place where they could talk.

"So, did you hear about Raven?" asked Willow moving strands of her dark black hair from her face.

"Yeah, I can't explain what she did," said Donnie.

Donnie found out after tea with Leo that Raven at her Legacy Day rehearsal(each fairy-tale was assigned a date for their own rehearsals) asked what would happen if she refused to make the Pledge, she had got an answer from Headmaster Grimm and then she suddenly rushed from the school and into the Enchanted Forest. Donnie knew this because when she was making it back to school, the winds had decided to carry Raven's sobs to her, so she followed the breeze and it led her to Raven, sitting on a log.

"Raven?" she had said.

"Oh Donnie, I didn't know you were around this area, sorry for stealing this place for my crying," Raven had said as she smiled.

"Oh no, the winds brought me here."

"What? Oh yeah forgot you had this connection with the air."

"So what's the matter?"

"Everything!"

Raven had explained to her how she really didn't want to take the Pledge and that decision had been finalised because of her, Donnie. Donnie had been taken by surprise, she had helped with Raven's choice. Raven had then said she was discussing this with Maddie who had wanted to join in and decided to class the fairy-tales who didn't want to follow their destinies as the Rebels, Raven had loved that idea and that was what she choose to go with.

"So you and some of the others are now called the Rebels?"

"Yeah, it's epic isn't it."

"Totally."

She loved the idea of being able to choose your own destiny, after all a story with a little twist would spice things up in every fairy-tale, but what would actually happen if you decide to go with it, could you cease to exist like how everyone in Ever After said you would? She wanted to tell Raven this but she knew from their conversation in the Charmditorium yesterday that nothing could change her mind.

Raven felt a little better after the talk and they had made their way back to school to chat with their other friends.

Donnie soon learnt that the school was now divided into two groups, the Rebels, like Raven said, who wanted to change and re-write their destines and then, there were the so-called Royals who believed in tradition and walking on the path set for you led by Apple White. She didn't know what group she belonged to as she believe in both (confusing she knew) so she had decided to call herself a _Rebel Royale_, one who believed in choosing your own path as your traditional story unfolded, so you could _choose_ your own ending at the end of your original story.

A lot of people said that was impossible and that she couldn't be on both sides of the spectrum but it was her right so no one else's comments mattered.

"So, I have something to tell you," said willow, bringing Donnie back from her haze.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking, and don't take this seriously but maybe we shouldn't be BBFAs anymore."

"What?!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Wait, I'm not done yet, maybe we should just be Best Friends... I don't know 'Til the End, I'm just saying..."

"I can't believe you," Donnie cut in. "You want us to just be Best Friends 'Til The End, why?"

"Because in our story there's gonna be an end...for me, you get to g home and I melt away and that's just how things should actually go.

"But what if I don't want to do that, what if I don't want to melt you and all that other stuff, what if I want a Happily Ever After for both of us."

Donnie could feel the tears crawling out of her green eyes.

"You know that's not going to happen, seriously me getting A Happily Ever After, come on Donnie, be real."

"It might." The tears had now escaped and were falling like rain. "It...might."

"I doubt it, and please stop crying, I really don't like seeing you sad."

"How can I stop when my BFFA tells me we can't be BFFAs anymore, I feel so hurt."

"Now you are making it a bit about you."

"What? About me, I want us and everyone in our story including your cousin Eve to be happy and you think I am being selfish. How can you stand there and say all that?"

"Stop Donnie, just stop, we can still be BFs, just in a different way."

"How...can...you...do this!"

Willow made an attempt to comfort her, but her mint hands were brushed away.

"You know what, just leave me alone."

Those were Donnie's last words before she ran deep into the Forest, leaving a poignant Willow behind.

Donnie brushed past the branches of tress and tears flew this way and that way, she took refuge at a log and everything poured out.

"How could she? Me, selfish, I just...just want the best for all...of us."

More tears came rolling down until she heard a noise. She turned. "Hello, is anyone there?"

The noise came again.

"Hello? Willow if it's you don't bother I don't even want to talk to you."

The rustling sounded for a third time and a wolf with storm-grey eyes and silky brown fur emerged from the forest and into the clearing.

"Oh, hello, sorry if my crying got your attention." She knew to stay calm, this beast didn't seem bad or evil in any ways.

It came towards her.

"What to hear my reason?"

It nodded with understanding.

"Well my ex-BFFA said we couldn't be BBFAs anymore and then she goes on to say I am selfish. Can you actually believe her? How can I be self-centred if I want the best for me and her and everyone in my tale?"

It licked her palm and she laughed.

"You know what, you are alright, you know that, you listen and for a clueless wolf that is impressive."

The wolf and her made eye contact and she gasped.

"Those eyes, they remind me of someone...but I can't figure out who, let me take a closer look."

Before she could examine the wolf, it growled and rushed off.

"Oh well. There goes another one."

"Ummm...Donnie!" came a voice.

She turned around, startled and saw Jackson making his way to her.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Yeah, me I heard you crying and I came to see what was wrong.

"You _heard_ me crying, how loud was I?"

"Pretty loud, I think or maybe it was just the winds."

Donnie looked at an invisible person and smirked, the winds had this ability to project things she did and frankly she didn't like it as much, made her feel exposed. But they did know when to stop.

"So what's the matter?"

"Well...you wouldn't understand."

"Trust me, I think I will, I have an A in Trust and Hero Communications."

"Really?"

"No, not really but I am a B and that's alright, right?

"I guess so, okay, it's just that I think I may have lost one of my dearest friends because of this destiny thing and I am so sad and also angry about it."

"Well, let me tell you this, whoever this friend of yours is, he or she is missing a lot, 'cause you are one of_ the_ best people I know."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Thanks Jackson but that's not making me feel that better."

Jackson gave some thought and said, "What time is it?"

"Donnie's eyebrows arched, "Seriously?"

"Just check, please. I promise it is for something really hexcellent."

Donnie grabbed her Mirror Phone, it had five unread messages from Willow but she didn't care to read them right now, she looked at the time.

"It's five fifty-nine, why?"

"Perfect."

Jackson tapped the ground and a large beanstalk appeared as it made its way to the sky. He grabbed Donnie and the climbed to the top(with a bit of help from the stalk of course!)

"What are we doing here?"

"Just wait and look at the sun."

Donnie did as she was told.

"five, four, three, two, one..."

The amber sun gently touched the clouds, painting them in different shades, from candyfloss pink to apple red as it descended to the horizon.

"Wow, this is beautiful," said Donnie.

Indeed it was, for she had never seen such a marvellous sight in her life.

"That's not all."

As the rays of sunlight rested on the morphing clouds, fairies of every colour rushed out of them.

"Wow!"

"Those are Sunset Fairies, dance like this everyday and make way for the moon and stars."

"This...is incredible. I love it."

"I knew you would."

Donnie rested her head on his shoulders as they watched the fairies dance in rings.

"You know when you asked me if I liked someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well I do and soon enough you will know."

"Umm...okay."

**SO WHO SHOULD DONNIE END UP WITH? LEO OR JACKSON?**


	8. Mirror, Mirror, Snow White's Mirror

**Mirror, Mirror, **_**Snow White's**_** Mirror**

_She took the first steps to the podium, all eyes were fixed on her. Her lovely auburn hair, her field-green eyes, her stunning shiny red shoes, everything. Donnie got to the stage and she unlocked the magnificent Storybook of Legends. _

_"I, Dominique Gale, pledge to follow my destiny as..."_

_She looked at the other fairy-tales from her story, Willow just gave a fake smile and gestured her to go on with her eyes._

_"As...the next Dorothy Gale, wait a second!"_

_Everyone gasped._

_"What if I don't want to follow my destiny and kill my BFFA, is that a crime? I am Dominique Gale and even though I want to be the next Dorothy Gale I don't want to kill my friend."_

_She looked at her page and shut the book._

_"I want a Happily Ever After for me, and her, and everyone in my tale, our twist starts now!"_

_"Donnie, oh my godmother!" shrieked Willow._

_Donnie looked at her hands, they were no longer there, she looked at the other tales: Leo, Willow, Copper, they were all disappearing, they were all ceasing to exist._

_"Oh my Oz, what did I do?"_

Donnie's eyes opened and she was panting, that dream was awful. She looked at her hands, in case all that was real.

"Thank goodness."

She looked at her roommate, Cedar was still asleep, well why wouldn't she? It was a Sateaday.

She went to the windows and opened them, letting some fresh, warm air invite itself in, it twirled her and she let out a soft giggle, "Why good morning to you too."

Donnie quickly shut the windows after a few minutes and entered the bathroom with her towel and some clothes.

Minutes later she came out, looking all fableous; she had decided to go to the Village of Book End and get some fairy equipments and also to drink some tea from the Tea Shoppe. She looked at her Mirror Phone, the messages left by Willow were still there but she still didn't want to read them, not yet anyway.

_Hope we can still be friends Willow_, she thought silently to herself.

"Maybe I should call my parents."

She got out her AppleBite laptop but a knock on the door caused her to drop it on her bed. She opened it and smiling at her were Apple White and Raven Queen.

"So sorry, Donnie, for coming here so unexpected but do you by any enchanting chance have a mirror?" asked Apple.

"Apple's mirror broke and we are looking for a temporary replacement," explained Raven.

"Oh, sorry guys don't have one but I could ask Cedar when she wakes up," Donnie said with a smile.

"Thanks," Raven said as she got hold of Apple's hand. "Let's go search someplace else."

"Wait, Donnie would you like to help us, you know the saying; the more the merrier, and besides all three of us looking for a mirror will make it quicker."

"Apple, I think Donnie has other stuff to do."

"Oh no, I would love to help."

"Really, that would be every so enchanting, you helping means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Apple."

"Hexcellent, now we have three people looking," said Raven.

The three of them walked along the corridor and picked a random door.

"That one!" exclaimed Apple with joy.

"Why that?" Donnie asked.

"Well it seems welcoming and we all know that welcoming doors means there has to be mirrors."

"When was that established?" asked Raven with a hint of sarcasm.

"Will, last year when it was Freedom Year, if you were on the tour with the princesses, you would know that Mrs. Lockes; who by the way is Blondie's mum, but she quit like last month or something like that, Blondie said she found a new job working as an estate agent, well she said that doors that gave a princess a welcoming feeling had to have mirrors on the other side for them to admire themselves in."

"Oh well, seems like a _good_ reason to me," Donnie said as she knocked on the door.

In reply, it opened and a girl was grey-white hair tied in a high ponytail with rabbit ears was revealed.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, do you have a spare mirror by any chance? You see Apple White needs a replacement mirror until a new one arrives," Donnie explained with such pace she doubted the girl even heard a syllable.

"Oh sorry, but no, I have no spare mirrors, but let me ask my roommate." The girl closed the door and a few seconds later, the door opened again.

"She said no, so sorry."

"It's alright and since you have been so nice to me, can I at least know your name?" Apple asked.

"Umm... Vanilla, Vanilla Rabbit."

"Oh so you're a Wonderlandian, do you by any chance know Maddie Hatter?" Raven asked looking a bit happy.

"Who doesn't, she like one of the most maddest girls you could ever meet."

"I know right."

An alarm went off and Vanilla gasped, "Sorry, I'm very late for a very important appointment, talk to you guys later."

She waved at them and shut the door.

"Well, let's try another door, " sighed Apple.

"Why don't we ask Briar or Blondie or Ashlynn or maybe Daring?" asked Donnie.

"Already did, Briar's mirror was too small, Blondie had like a whole collection of them that she couldn't choose which one was_ just right_, Ashlynn had none available, and Daring...you know...he wouldn't give his up, too obsessed with his face, " replied Raven.

"Hey, why don't we ask Duchess?" said Apple smiling again.

"I don't think..." Donnie began but she was cut short.

"After we ask Duchess then we split up, agree?"

"Agree," said Donnie and Raven in plain unison.

They got to Duchess' door in less than a minute, she lived on the third floor, third door to your left.

"Duchess?" said Apple as she knocked.

Duchess opened the door and looked at Apple from crown to toe, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, what do you...You!" Duchess pointed a finger at Donnie.

"Yep, it's me, I already like said sorry."

"Oh please, cut the act, we all know you wanted to kill me."

"No I didn't, I was just angry and my powers went a bit out of control."

"Save it, you're very lucky Grimm didn't exclude you, you're very lucky indeed."

"Oh, so you two know each other," Apple innocently said.

"No, not really, we're not friends," Duchess frowned.

"Duchess, we just came here to ask if you had a spare mirror for Apple, hers is kind of broken," Raven cut in, to stop the heat from continuing.

"No, I don't and even if I did, give me a reason to hand it to Ms. Fairest in the Halls?"

"'Cause I need a mirror!"

"Well, whatever, I don't have one." And she shut the door on them.

"That didn't go so well," Raven said smiling at Donnie.

"Ms. Swan still remembers the beating I gave her."

The two fairy-tales laughed but Apple frowned.

"There's no time for jokes, I desperately need a mirror. We're splitting up right now, Raven you take the fourth floor while me and Donnie take the fifth floor and we meet back her with any news, okay?"

"But wouldn't it be smart if I took the sixth floor and you take the fifth while Raven takes the fourth," said Donnie.

"I just want some company, not having a mirror does a lot of things to a princess."

Before Donnie could object Apple had got hold of her hand and was digging her to the fifth floor, all she could see was Raven waving and giggling.

Once they were out of Raven's sight, Apple smiled, "So which door should we pick?"

"I don't know, maybe let's try that last door."

"So enchanting, thanks for every thing, you're such a good friend."

Donnie looked at her fingers, this was the best time to ask Apple the question that was on her mind.

"Apple?"

"Yes."

"I have wanted to ask you this since the whole Royal-Rebel thing started, why do you want Raven to be evil when you know she's not?"

"What? Oh because it's her destiny, duh, she has to be evil for me to get my Happily Ever After."

"Doesn't that sound a bit selfish? You want her to be something she's not so you can be happy."

Apple did a double take, "Look Donnie, I know it came out selfish but it's not, we as fairy-tales must re-live our parents' destinies, it's the only way. Take me for example, I'm not like...the perfect Snow White."

"What?"

"I know I have skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, eyes as blue as the sky which frankly is never included but look at her hair." She twirled a strand of blonde hair with her fingers.

"It's blonde."

"Yes, it is and the perfect Snow white has hair as black as the raven's wing not as yellow as sun rays, and most people think I can't be my mum 'cause of my hair."

"Well, they are wrong, you can be an epic Snow White without being exactly like your mother."

"Exactly, and that's what Raven needs to do, she not evil like her mum was but she has to, to make her an epic Evil Queen, you don't need to be like your parents to walk on their paths."

Donnie nodded, Apple did have a point.

"You know when I was a nursery rhyme, I use to think I was the perfect girl ever, since I was destined to be Ever After's Future Queen, but when I was in kingdagarden most children made fun of me, I know me being made fun of, unbelievable. Well I asked my parents why and they said that I was perfect and I shouldn't listen to them, then I met Blondie and Briar, I absolutely adored them and they loved me and when I asked why people laughed at me, Blondie gave me a straight honest answer, "It's your hair, they think you're not the perfect Snow White because your hair is blonde not black." I was shocked but they said that it don't matter because I was perfect the way I was and for the first time I was very happy about my hair."

"That's an emotional tale."

"I know I am a blonde but I can still rule like my mum, Raven should also do the same for every tale in Ever After, not many people know this, but me and Raven play an important role in almost every story, without Snow White the prince would never get the idea to host a ball and Cinderella would never go and meet her prince, with Snow White, the fairy would never have known to change the death spell into a sleep spell to ensure Sleeping Beauty didn't die. The Evil Queen is the one who actually pushes Alice into the Wonderland portal and she turned the prince into a frog. Without me and Raven these will never happen and everyone would cease to exist, I am looking at the bigger picture while Raven is looking at that tiny square of the portrait, she needs to see what harm she could cause if she didn't follow her story."

"But how do you know if she doesn't pledge you would cease to exist."

"Because that is what Headmaster Grimm says, that is what Ever After says, why lie when there is nothing to achieve?" Apple asked with a bit of anger in her melodic voice.

"So you would sign the book, to have your Happily Ever After with someone you don't love?" Donnie almost screamed.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, you might smile while you hold Daring's hand but I can see you don't even love the guy."

"But I am learning to love him, I know he is so narcissistic but if you get to know him he's alright. Will at least I am trying to do something I don't want so that I, him and Raven don't cease to exist, and what is she doing, just trying to be something that destiny doesn't approve of." Apple suddenly broke down into tears.

"Oh my godmother, I didn't know you felt that way." Donnie gave her a comforting hug and waiting till Apple had no more tears to let out.

"Sorry for being so harsh on you, Apple."

"It's alright, I really needed to get all that out and maybe I do get Raven a bit, she doesn't want to be evil and die like her mum."

"Raven's mum is dead?!"

"Yes, she decided to go off-script like instead of just completely her story she decided to rule the whole of Ever After forever and the other fairy-tales had to do something, she's the reason why Wonderland is poisoned."

"Oh my," Donnie gasped, now she understood Raven and Apple a bit more, and she felt sorry for both of them.

Apple composed herself and smiled, "And BTW I already know who broke my mirror."

"You do?"

"Duh, it was Raven, she was the only tale in the room. And thanks for the help, I will tell Raven when I see her that I know she broke it."

"Apple, let's go down together, you seem really stressed out."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

The girls made their way back to the third floor and Raven was standing there.

"No luck, how about you two?" she asked.

"None at all," replied Apple.

"Thanks for your help Donnie, it means a lot," Raven smiled. "Me and Apple owe you one, oh yeah, today Apple is having some kind of slumber fest and since I am her roommate she said I was invited and could also invite my friends, wanted to tell you this when we met at the Tea Shoppe, but here I go, do you want to come?"

"I would love to."

"Okay, six pm sharp, hex you later."

Raven grabbed Apple and they made their way downstairs, she turned and mouthed, _I broke Apple's mirror, I'm gonna tell her in our dorm, thanks so much Donnie, for everything._

Donnie smiled and mouthed an OK.

Once they had disappeared she walked by to her dorm on the same floor as theirs, she now understood the Leaders of the Royals and Rebels, maybe more than anyone else in the school.

"Raven I hope you make the best choice and Apple I hope you actually find true love."

She sang as she walked down the stairs, _When beauty isn't what it seems, oooo, sometimes the beast would dare to dream. It's a Rebel cause with a Royal heart._

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE, SHOWS YOU OTHER SIDE OF APPLE THAT THE WEBISODES DON'T, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HERE A TALE, THE VILLAIN OF THIS STORY WILL BE REVEALED SOON :P FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS AND ANY IDEAS OF WHAT COULD BE SET IN STORE  
**


	9. Putting the Best Glass Slipper FORWARD

**Putting The **_**Best**_** Glass Slipper FORWARD**

"So, we're just suppose to arrange the shoes before twelve?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah, just that," replied Ashlynn as she gave Donnie, Blondie and Briar a wide smile.

"Okay Ashlynn, let's get started," Blondie said.

After searching for a mirror for Apple, Donnie had decided to go to the Tea Shoppe where she met Ashlynn, she had asked if she could help in the Glass Slipper today, and Donnie was happy to help.

"Hexcellent, see you at eleven," Ashlynn had said.

Now it was eleven and Donnie along with Blondie and Briar had arrived at the Glass Slipper, the shoe boxes were packed at the centre of the store.

"So, did you bring them in yourself?" Donnie asked with admiration.

"Oh no, a knight in shining armour did," Ashlynn said.

"Oooo, who's he? Tell me the details," said Blondie letting her journalist instinct kick in. "I bet he's just right."

"There's nothing going on, he's just the delivery guy," Ashlynn commented. "It's my destiny to marry a Prince Charming, would be going against that if I liked someone else."

Donnie felt her stomach turned, this was all the princesses in Ever After thought, their prince was destined for them so there was no need to find real true love. How could people be so shallow? It was so incredible how everyone (well except Raven and the Rebels) accepted fate so easily without second thought.

"Donnie," said Blondie.

Donnie departed from her thoughts.

"Yes."

"Is everything just right, you're been a bit quiet," remarked Blondie.

Quiet! If anyone was it would be Briar, the girl hadn't said anything since they came in except a hello.

"Oh, just with my thoughts that's all."

"Oh, also about the interview I wanted from you, now I just got a not too this and not too that but just right question: How does it feel to be a roommate of a Rebel, by the name of cedar Wood?"

"What?!"

"We all know she's a Rebel, and how does she treat you? Since you're a Royal and all."

Royal? Donnie had never come out that she was a Royal, in fact she hadn't told anyone that she was a Rebel-Royale and now Blondie was just inferring that because she have a 'Happily Ever After' that she had to be a Royal.

"I'm not a Royal."

"Really? So you're a Rebel."

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you? It's either a Rebel or a Royal, end of, you can't decide not to be one."

"Okay, I think we should just start arranging the shoes," Ashlynn said, to stop the conversation from going on any further.

_Thank you_, Donnie mouthed.

Ashlynn just winked and smiled.

Blondie beamed, "No problem, Ashlynn. I see where you have the platforms set up, and I would move it twenty inches to the left so the natural light hits the shoes, giving them that halo effect. Just right! Right?"

"Umm... I guess so, Donnie? Briar? any thoughts?"

Donnie turned to see that Briar was asleep on a stack of shoe boxes, that why she was so quiet.

"I think that idea is tea-rrific, but I don't think we have enough time to get the platform to that position, we have less than thirty minutes to do all this."

Ashlynn gasped, "What!?"

"Look," Donnie said as she pointed at the clock.

"Oh no, no, no, this cannot be happening and the store opens at twelve."

"Then what are we waiting for, we need to get these shoes looking just right for the shoppers," Blondie cried out.

"Ashlynn, don't worry, everything will be fantastic before you can say oh mothergoose-bumps," Donnie offered. "Which ones should we unpack first?"

"I suggest that one and you know how everyone thinks glass slippers are the best, well, frankly, they are not just right, they can easily break, but since your mum wore it everyone thinks it's, well, perfect. And that's why glass slippers are totally overrated," Blondie said as she put the shoes Donnie handed her on a platform.

"Like seriously, my mum says just right but you don't hear everyone in Ever After saying it, I'm just saying that overrating stuff gives them too much power and that's just wrong. My mum being a queen you would expect everyone to say just right but no..."

"How is your mum a queen again?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, that's a good story well, years ago when my mother was a princess of this far, far, far away kingdom, her mum died and it was time for her coronation. Once it finished, a guy that she calls Rasfan decided to get rid of her but she was saved by her dad and they escaped into the woods where they stayed until she went into the bears' house."

"Your mum was going to become queen at the age of I don't know...ten!"

"Yeah, duh, she had the courage, confidence, everything was just right, why wouldn't she become queen? I tell this to lots of people and they don't seem to believe me and think I am lying, why on in the ever after will I lie? As a born-journalist, it is against my nature."

"Guys, enough chit-chat, we've only unpacked one box so far. And the store opens in less than a minute! We're never gonna make it!" Ashlynn gasped. "Oh my godmother! This is not happening!"

Donnie exclaimed, "Who's that?! Is that Hunter?"

A guy chasing after a squirrel jumped into the stack of boxes.

"Hunter, no!" said Ashlynn.

Donnie rushed to pull Briar out of the way of the flying shoes, and she looked around, the shoes had been placed neatly on the platforms.

"Wow, that's some good work Hunter."

"Ummm...my pleasure," Hunter said blushing.

And not a moment too soon, the shop opened just after the words escaped his lips, girls screaming over new shoes.

Briar opened her eyes and yawned, "So do we get free shoes for helping?"

Donnie just let out a giggle.

"Thanks you guys, for well everything," thanked Ashlynn.

"Well, it was all Hunter's doing so thank him," Donnie put in.

"I already did. Here are some shoes for doing your best but next time please help."

Ashlynn handing each of them a Godfather Original, crystal wedges for Briar, furred high heels for Blondie and lastly and specially a one of a king boots for Donnie.

"Thanks, they look well...just right," said Donnie.

The four friends laughed at that and soon Donnie, Blondie and Briar had to leave the Glass Slipper, their work was done.

"Need to take a walk in the Enchanted Forest, talk to you guys later," Donnie said and she rushed off.

She needed time to think, to process everything that happen since the school year started: her crush on Jackson, the Rebel-Royal drama, the confession from Apple White, the dilemma with Willow West, everything.

She wasn't paying attention, but she had walked deep into the woods and then she heard it, the sound of a girl, a girl she knew well enough to recognised her voice.

"What strong arms you have, thanks for today, good thing none of my friends found out we were secretly dating, now that would be terrible."

Ashlynn!

"Yeah I know, it seemed that Donnie would have found out, that girl is a beast in See the Unseen."

Oh my, Hunter!

Donnie did a quick double-take, Hunter and Ashlynn were dating, well secretly dating, it was out of their tale to do doing something as risky as this. If anyone found out, they would be in serious trouble.

She couldn't believe it without seeing it with her own eyes, she pushed the bushes away and stepped into the clearing and kissing on a blanket were Hunter and Ashlynn!

"Oh my godmother, you two are...are!" Donnie was lost with words as she gasped at the sight in front of her. "Are...dating!"

Hunter broke away from his embrace with Ashlynn.

"Donnie, it's not what it seems."

"Well, it kinda does with you two kissing and all that."

"Donnie, please, please don't tell anyone, it's against any of our tales to be doing this...but me and Hunter love each other," begged Ashlynn.

"What? I'm not gonna tell, this is like the best thing ever! You know I always thought that princesses liked the guys they were going to marry but now that has been proven to be a complete lie."

"So, you aren't going to tell?" asked Hunter with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not, I'm so happy for you Ashlynn."

She hugged Ashlynn and they jumped up and down.

"Your romance is beautiful and my lips are sealed, no one is going to know."

"Thank you Donnie, you're the best."

"But...if my lips should be sealed, can I at least have one of those cupcakes, Fairy Dust Cupcakes are the best," Donnie joked.

"Yeah, take one and thanks," said Hunter smiling.

Donnie took the blue-iced on and took a bite, it was delicious. "Oh and by the way, if your relationship is suppose to be a secret, go deeper into the woods so that anyone wondering around doesn't make their way here, get it, oh and also Hunter, treat her well, she's a princess with a golden heart."

Hunter saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Donnie and Ashlynn laughed and Hunter joined in.

"Okay, love birds, see you around."

Donnie waved and left, now everything wasn't how she perceived it to be, things were changing and she felt like she was a part of it. She smiled as she made her way back to school, unknown to her she was being watched by a large menacing shadow.

* * *

**SO IS ANYONE GETTING MOTHERGOOSE-BUMPS WONDERING WHO THIS SHADOW IS? **


	10. A Royally-Rebellious Sleepover

**SORRY PEOPLE, MY LAPTOP BROKE DOWN AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO FIX, NOW I'M BACK!**

* * *

**A **_**Royally-**_**REBELLIOUS Sleepover**

"Cedar? Are you ready?" Donnie asked as she put her hair into a long braid. She and Cedar were about to go to Apple's and Raven's sleepover and they were getting ready. Donnie was in a short purple-white nightgown with wind details, it sparkled every time she twirled.

"Yep, I'm ready, I hope this sleepover doesn't end kin a disaster," Cedar said as she walked out of the bathroom with a stripped pyjama top and bottom, robins and twigs designs were dotted on them, her long hair was tied in a high pony-tail.

"Yeah, I'm also not sure, since it's a Royal-Rebel thing."

"Hope Apple doesn't start with destiny, so I decided to bring some popcorn and some books to light up the party."

Cedar showed her four books: The Beauty Games, Starlight, Harry Lotter(the first one) and Of Dust and Fairies.

"Hope everyone enjoys them," Cedar said. "Time's almost up."

Donnie looked at her clock, one more minute till the sleepover started, they had to go now(even though their dorm was four doors away from Apple's and Raven's).

"Off we go!" Donnie and Cedar held hands and skipped to their door, Cedar knocked and Raven opened the door.

"Hi guys, you made it!"

"Of course we would, Raven, what friends would we be to allow you to face the Royals alone," Donnie whispered.

Raven only smiled. She led the girls in and on one side were dark purple wallpaper and evil-looking furniture and the other side had white wallpaper and apple-themed furnishings.

"Apple decorated my side," Raven said to offer light to Donnie and Cedar.

"Well it looks very scary," Cedar confessed.

Donnie couldn't blame the girl, she had to tell the truth always, well until Legacy Day was over anyway. The name itself turned Donnie inside out.

Legacy Day, the day that she would have to pledge and follow her destiny and melt her friend(well, ex-friend).

Donnie had decided to read Willow's hexts after she encounter Ashlynn and Hunter on their secret date.

On her screen, the hexts appeared in order:

**North-West: Donnie, I'm so sorry for everything, can we still be friends?**

**North-West: Donnie, please answer me, you mean so much to me, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings**

**North-West: Seriously, if you don't want us to be friends, have it your own way**

**North-West: Just answer my question, please**

**North-West: What-ever-after, and I thought we still could be friends :(**

She had felt her heart break into several pieces, she had wanted to hext Willow but decided not to, Willow was the one being difficult not her.

"So feel free to eat some of the delicacies, but not too much, you two are the first ones here," Raven said and made her way to the bathroom. "Helping Apple fix her hair."

Cedar grabbed some nuts and smiled as she munched on them. "This is really good, try some."

Donnie decided to and was glad she did, these were fantastic. "Awe-some! What next?"

"How about-" Cedar began but her sentence was cut short by a knock. "Do you think we should get it, it isn't our dorm...and I personally think it would be weird."

"Can you get it?" asked Raven.

"OK," Donnie answered as she opened the door. About twelve fairy-tales were standing there: Ashlynn, Briar, Maddie, Irina (Daughter of Elsa the Snow Queen), Grace (Daughter of the Teller), Kitty, Cerise, Blondie, Vanilla, Lizzie, Bo and Duchess

"Hey!" exclaimed Briar. "We're here for the sleepover and I brought some soft drinks."

"Where is Apple?" Duchess asked as she rolled her eyes at Donnie.

"And where's Raven? They are the ones who invited us," said Cerise.

"Guys, let's just make our way in and all of you forgot your manners, no hello to Donnie and Cedar," said Irina in her motherly voice.

That's when everyone said hello and a sorry for bad manners.

Donnie spared a glance at Cerise, she was wearing a bright red nightgown with fur hems and her trademark hood.

"Cerise, why are you wearing your hood at night?" she asked politely.

"Oh, it's because I...I...really love it and all that," Cerise smiled.

"Oh, okay." Donnie knew that Cerise was lying, but why?

"Hi, people, let's get this party started!" Apple screamed as she rushed out of the bathroom and wearing a gorgeous nightgown, Raven was behind her with silver headphones, humming to what Donnie knew was Lil Swain's latest track.

"So, I brought some dragon snap treats, anyone want a bite?" Vanilla asked as she dropped her pillow on Raven's side of the dorm, that when Donnie noticed what was happening. The Royals and the Rebels were on the side of the leaders.

"Once we all get set, I suggest we play a game, like If I Wasn't," said Maddie, clapping.

"That's an hexcellent idea," Irina remarked as she flicked something off her blue nightgown, it seemed to be transparent at the ends of the sleeves and the dress, snowflakes patterned all around.

After some drinks and a few tea-rrific treats, the game began.

"Okay, Donnie you go first," Blondie said. "If I wasn't a country girl..."

"I would be a...caramel swirl," Donnie said.

"Yes! You got it right, me next," Maddie said.

"Okay, Maddie, if I wasn't in a royal bed..."

"I would go around by the name of Said."

"Let's do Raven next," Briar said,

"Ummm...I don't think so," Raven protested.

"Come on, it's just a game, okay if I wasn't the Evil Queen..." Briar began.

Donnie frowned, what was Briar leading this to, it was bound to end in a disaster.

"I would, umm... fetch some dry clean, did I get it right?"

"Of course, Raven!" Maddie shouted. "Next should be Irina."

"Ok, if I wasn't destined to be ice cold..." Vanilla started.

"I would really need someone to hold," Irina laughed and moved her hands, snowflakes began to fall from the ceiling. "And maybe let the snow come bold."

"This is beautiful," Ashlynn said.

"Stunning," Cerise nodded.

"A total page ripper," Briar added.

"Ok, enough of all this, I think someone needs to lose their head," said Lizzie.

"Not very nice," Bo replied, touching the wool of her dress.

"Dearie, I'm a villain, I'm not destined to be nice."

"Well at least be a bit kind, I doubt you want to be miserable and alone forever, beheading anyone who annoys you, think about it?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh please, it's my destiny, and I have to follow it."

"Says who?" Donnie asked and silenced herself.

"Says Ever After, I have to do my duty and make sure that my story continues, I might be a villain but I still am a Queen, and without me Alistair would not be complete."

"So you wouldn't try and pursue something else, maybe something you love, just because destiny dictates your every move? "Donnie asked.

"Of course she will, it's what all of us must do, Donnie, unless you want to cease to exist, " Duchess said and glanced at Raven.

"Yeah, you Rebels are putting us all in danger and Donnie I can't believe you're one of them," said Briar.

"I'm not!" Donnie exclaimed.

"So, you're a Royal and here I thought you were different from most protagonists," Vanilla said.

"I'm not a Royal."

"Then what are you then? Spill it," Blondie said eager for the news.

"I'm kind of half and half."

"Half and half, hon, it's either you are a Royal or a Rebel," Lizzie replied.

"It's the sensible thing," Bo said nodding.

"That's what I said earlier too," Blondie added.

Donnie said, "I'm a Rebel-Royale!"

"A Rebel what?" Grace, who had been silent the whole time asked.

"A Rebel Royale, I kind of believe we should follow our paths but that doesn't mean we can't add a twist in our tales."

"That's outrageous, not possible, "Duchess retorted.

"Yeah, Donnie, you can't think like tat, "Apple said. "Think about all the lives you're putting on the line."

Donnie remembered her dream, of everyone in her tale disappearing and how Willow shrieked. An argument had erupted as Donnie travelled into her thoughts.

"Why can't everyone be happy?"

"Nature didn't intend for every tale in the world be have a Happily Ever after, it's not right."

"Who says destiny should be around?"

"Why do you Rebels want to fiddle with something beyond your control?"

"Think about the lives you're endangering, doesn't it mean anything to you?"

"How about our lives, you Royals get your happy ending and we are just forgotten, marginalised, pushed to the side. You are the selfish ones!"

"Can't believe you?"

"Destiny can change, think of everything that could happen if we went off-script?"

"Disaster!"

"Chaos!"

"War!"

"Change!"

Donnie came back and saw her friends, all ready to pounce on each other. She moved her hands, "Stop everything! NOW!" The winds rushed in all directions and fairy-tales flew into the air and landed on pillows. "I'm so sorry."

Raven got up, "It's alright, I wanted to do that myself and end all this but Evil Queen, evil magic plus good intention, not a pretty picture."

That's when she heard it, a noise, everyone was so distracted that the silent noise couldn't be heard. But the winds had their way of sending her inaudible noises.

She turned and saw Grace, she was sitting cross-legged and words were spilling out of her mouth, her blonde hair moving with the wind.

"I can sense danger, shadows are about to befall Ever After, " she said as her amber eyes turned cloud white.

Donnie looked confused, "What danger?"

"Yeah what?" asked a voice which belonged to Duchess.

Everyone was now listening to her, Grace's words had truth in them, after all she was the Daughter of the Fortune-Teller.

"These danger has threaten the land before, but I can't make out what it is, all I see is shadows and if your feud doesn't stop, I'm afraid Ever After will come to an end."

"Oh my, I bet it's because of you Rebels," Blondie began.

"Sssshhh" Maddie signalled.

"Continue," Donnie said.

"That's all I see," Grace said and her eyes turned back to normal.

Everyone was frozen into position, this danger had to be serious.

"I suggest we end our feud, live in peace, Grace did say that if we didn't then the danger will come," said Duchess.

Everyone agreed and they went back to their games, but it wasn't going to be the same, because of what Grace said.

"Okay, let's play Count The Snowflakes, " said Maddie.

Irina let snow pour down and the girls began counting and laughing. This was one of the best sleep-over Donnie had ever been to.

Their laughter hid the words that the shadow that followed Donnie said.

"Laugh all you want, the End is coming," it smiled.


	11. Daring's BID BAD Secret

**Daring's BIG BAD secret**

Donnie yawned as she woke up, her friends were still snoring as the slept. Yesterday's sleepover was the best in like forever after, but she still couldn't banish the words Grace said yesterday about this danger. What was it? Why wasn't it even coming? When was it coming?

All these questions were swimming in her mind, all couldn't be answered.

_Should I wake them up?_ she thought to herself.

No, of course not, it was Sunday and there was no need to class, except that field-running today that Coach Gingerbread-Man asked every second year student to attend. It was going to be fun, Cerise Hood was actually the only girl who was participating, Donnie would have done so but she had too much on her table right now.

Then the song started:

_O Dear darling, why are you so perfect_

_Are hearts will forever be connected_

_Your smile reminds me of my love for you_

_Your laugh helps me drift from the blue_

_Hair like frosted pine cone_

_And lips so red, I know I ain't alone_

Who in Ever After was this? Disturbing with such a...fableous song. Whoever this Prince Charming was, the song was beautiful, even Donnie awed as she listened, her friends were still asleep so no one could hear it.

"Let's see who this Charming is?" Donnie said as she walked to Apple's and Raven's window.

It had to be one of Apple's admirers, but why would they say her hair was like frosted pine cone. She looked down and was surprised to find the one and only Daring Charming.

"Daring?"

"Oh, Donnie, it's you? Did anyone hear me?" he asked with curiosity.

"I don't think so."

"Oh thank Godmother, I thought Apple heard..." he drifted off.

"Wait, I thought the song was for Apple?" Donnie asked.

"It is, it was, I mean yes."

"Charming, you're not a good liar."

"Oh really," he smiled.

"Yes really."

"It is I swear!"

"Ok, it's lovely anyways."

That's when she stopped, why was she believing him, this song wasn't for Apple at all, she was an A student in See the Unseen and she could see this poem wasn't for his destined bride.

She looked at her friends, examining their hair, whoever this song was for had to be in here. Bingo! She found two likely people, Briar and Cerise, but wait, frost, Cerise was the only girl here with brown hair lined with ivory which was close to white. Cerise! The song was for Cerise?

She turned back to the window as Daring was leaving. "Wait there, I'm coming down."

"Umm...do you want me to catch you?" Daring asked looking at her.

"No, the winds can catch me."

Donnie jumped and she slowly descended to the floor, still wearing her stunning nightgown.

"You know that song was awesome."

"Thanks, it's a prince's talent to woo his lady."

"But wait an Oz! That song wasn't for Apple, now was it?" Donnie asked with suspicion.

"Yes it was!" Daring retorted.

"Well, I clearly know her hair isn't the shade of frosted pine."

"It used to be."

"Oh please, every tale knows Apple is a natural blonde, that song was to Cerise wasn't it?"

"No! No it wasn't!"

"Daring, you're not fooling me. Just admit it, you're in love with my friend Cerise Hood."

Daring lowered his head, "Yes I'm in love with Cerise Hood, but please don't tell anyone."

"Oh my gosh, and I thought you loved Apple, does Cerise know?"

"I do love Apple, and no she doesn't know."

"You can't love two tales at the same time?"

"Well, I like Cerise...a lot, and I'm destined to be with Apple so it's fair."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why all of this? Why Cerise, I doubt she likes you, not that I know."

"It's just that, she is on of those girls who doesn't sigh when I walk pass, she acts like I don't even exist."

"And so?" Donnie was lost in his confession.

"So I kinda like her for that, that she doesn't see me as Prince Daring Charming but maybe someone of her status."

"So you like her just because she doesn't seem to notice you, wow, so what if it turns out that she does, will you still like her?"

"I think so..."

"No, Daring you don't, you just like her because of that and it seems to me that it could change."

"I doubt it will, my feelings for her is different, it's not like the others, I think about her all the time, more than Apple. Sometimes I can't sleep because I'm worried for her."

"Wow, that's...nice. But..."

"But nothing Donnie, do you even know how it feels?"

"What?"

"Do you know how it feels when you love someone so much?"

"Yes I do, I like this guy but he seems not to like me and the previous day we saw the sunset together and he told me he likes someone, for all I know it could be me or someone else, and more importantly my BFFA is not speaking to me, I think about her everyday, about how we were friends and everything is falling apart. So Daring Charming, don't you ask me that question."

Everything she dreaded had come out of her, her ended friendship, everything and she started to cry.

"Don't you ever."

"I'm so sorry," Daring said as he opened his arms.

Donnie wasn't thinking and she jumped into the security of his arms and cried her heart out.

"There, there."

"It's just so hard, everything."

"Sorry Cerise, everything is alright," Daring said unwillingly.

Donnie was too preoccupied to even hear him.

He wipe her tears away and went down for a kiss, and before their lips could touch, Donnie backed away.

"Daring, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just thought you were her."

"Daring, you need to control yourself, not every girl in need is Cerise, and if I didn't know about this I would have thought you were taking advantage of my misery."

"I'm so sorry. I'll go now."

"Yeah, I think you should, it's for the best and I will not tell anyone."

"Thanks," he said and rushed off.

Donnie looked up, she had to control her emotions, if she hadn't snapped back she and Daring could have been kissing by now and what would Apple think?

Apple! Should she know about Daring? She had promised him, but Apple was her friend, she couldn't do that to her.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked and flew back to the window.

* * *

Donnie laughed as Maddie told a silly story about how she met the March Hare's daughter May while she was looking for tea cups.

"So I was like hi there, and she was like Maddie Hatter nice to see you and how's your father and I was like alright."

Donnie spared a glance at Apple and Daring, laughing, unknown to the other, each didn't really love like their story instructed them to, and then she looked at Cerise who was sipping her Goose Broth and laughing as well. If only she knew what Daring felt about her.

"Donnie? Donnie?" said Cedar.

"I'm alive!" Donnie exclaimed and they all burst out laughing.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Vanilla asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Probably about mischief," Kitty remarked and smiled.

"No, Kitty, I was actually thinking about love."

"Oooo, someone has a crush, who is it. My lips will never speak his name to any soul," Kitty said.

"It's no one, I was thinking about it in general."

"Oh, take my advice, why love when you can cause mischief with someone who understands you."

"Like who?" Raven asked.

"That information is for me only, and I doubt any of you can keep my purr-fect secret."

"Okay, it's your loss," Irina said.

"Oh, are you all going to the field-running to support Cerise?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course, she's a friend, why wouldn't we?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Raven added.

"I think I'm done," Cerise said. "I'll go for a walk."

She walked away and Donnie looked at the others, "I'll go talk to her, I think it's the nerves."

Donnie rushed after Cerise as she made her way to the forest.

"Cerise? Where are you going?"

"For a walk, my throat hurts and I think I need some fresh air."

"I could go with you."

"Oh no, I need a moment. I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, developed it last night at the sleep-over, don't know how."

"Oh okay."

Cerise rushed into the woods and Donnie was about to go back into the school when she looked back.

Cerise was lying, why would anyone with a cold want to stress herself with a walk? Was she meeting up with Daring? Unlikely, but Donnie wasn't sure, she had to make sure her friend was safe.

"Cerise, I'm coming after you."

Donnie ran into the woods after her but she was no where to be seen, for a girl who said she was going for a walk, she sure was showing her need for speed.

"Cerise? Where are you?"

Paws hitting the ground caused her to stop, she had gone too far into the Enchanted Forest, who knew what dangers where here?

"Cerise?"

More paws touching the ground and this time it wasn't the occasional walking, it was running, whatever was out there was running, and could be after her.

She began to sprint but the sounds were always coming, from what direction, she didn't know.

That's when she saw it, it was quick but her eyes made it out. It was the wolf she had seen when she and Willow were in a fight, the wolf with storm-grey eyes that reminded her of one of her friends and behind the wolf was a cub, it was a mother? The wolf had slightly lighter fur and unlike the adult wolf, it's eyes were light blue.

These creatures meant no harm (well not harm that she could see), she decided to follow them, maybe they knew where Cerise was. She had found out that Cerise could communicate with wolves for some reason and maybe these were her friends.

Donnie changed her direction and was running after them, they were so fast but whenever she slowed down, they did too, as if they actually wanted her to follow them.

Finally they stopped at a clearing but there was no Cerise, the next thing that happened was too much to handle and Donnie thought she would scream. Te wolf with the grey eyes began to transform, and not into any being but into a girl, a girl she knew. The wolf changed into Cerise Hood.

"Sorry Carmine but I have to head back to school," she said to the cub.

It licked her face and her hood fell, revealing wolf ears, so that's why Cerise wore the hood all the time.

She quickly concealed it and told the cub to find their pack and then she disappeared into the forest again.

Oh my godmother! Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood had wolf blood in her, could she have been bitten, unlikely she would have told someone and they would have cured her. No her wolf blood was in her from the beginning, she was born with it. That only gave room for one answer, Cerise was also the daughter of a wolf and it couldn't be any wolf, it had to be...the Big Bad Wolf.

"Oh my..." Donnie gasped.

Cerise was the daughter of Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf! How was this possible? Could it mean that tales could write their own stories? Cerise's parents went against everything Ever After knew. Cerise was a product of change, she could be the answer and the energy the Rebels needed to push themselves forward.

If her parents and her didn't cease to exist, then that meant no tale could.

Donnie rushed after Cerise, she had to convince her of the matter at hand, this could mean so much to Ever After.

She reached the edge of the forest when she heard Cerise.

"Kitty, you can't," she said as Kitty's trademark giggle was heard.

Now was the time but she was stopped by Raven approaching Cerise.

"Cerise?" she said.

And it happened. Cerise's storm-grey eyes turned amber-gold as she growled. Raven gasped.

"Oh Raven, you heard."

Raven nodded, "What is it?"

"Well, I think I should tell someone, my family is hiding a secret." Cerise opened the leaf-shaped locket and pressed a button, Raven gasped again.

"Your mum, Red Riding Hood married the Big Bad wolf? Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Donnie had to show herself. "And with me also."

The girls turned and gasped.

"Donnie, you were there the whole time, you heard?" Cerise asked.

"Not only that, I kind of show you changing."

"Oh my godmother!"

"Cerise, why didn't you tell me you were the wolf I saw last time, I would not have judged you."

"It's complicated, if I told you, you might freak out and tell someone else and my parents and I would be in so much trouble."

"But don't you see Cerise, you are living proof that we can re-write our destinies and not cease to exist."

"I know but my parents did kind of finish their story before they got married."

"Oh," Donnie said realising that maybe the Rebels' goal could not be accomplished.

"But we could still try," Raven said.

"Yeah we could," Donnie and Cerise said in unison.

"Oh Cerise, can I see your family photo," Donnie pleaded.

Cerise opened the locket and Donnie gasped as she saw the man.

"Isn't that Mr Badwolf?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Your dad works in this school?"

"I know, awkward."

"It's all right Cerise, and I promise I will not let him know I know about the secret," Raven offered.

"Oh no!" Cerise exclaimed.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Kitty, she going to tell the whole student body about my secret."

"We have to stop her," Donnie added.

"I think she plans to do it at the field-running," Cerise said to offer help.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her, you go and make the Rebels proud," Donnie said.

"You two are the best." Cerise rushed away with Raven and Donnie following behind.

* * *

"Ok, listen up, whoever runs all the way wins," Coach Gingerbread-Man said as the participants stretched their arms.

There was Cerise, Daring and Wood (Son of the Pig who built his house out of sticks).

Donnie looked around for a seat, Raven and the others were beside her.

"Over there," Irina said pointing at an empty space.

Donnie looked around for Apple, she had to talk to her about the morning, even if it meant losing her as a friend.

"I'll be right back," Donnie said and made her way to Apple, Briar and Blondie (most people called them the Three Musketeers).

"Donnie!" Apple exclaimed. "Nice to see you."

The rest waved and smiled.

"Can I talk to you in private, Apple."

"Oh of course."

They made their way to an area with no tale close by.

"So what is it?"

"It's about Daring."

Apple's left eyebrow arched, "What about him?"

"Ok, so today I was crying and Daring almost kissed me, and I think it was because he thought I was a damsel in distress."

Apple smiled, "So, he thought you needed help and was probably offering you a kiss on the cheek."

"Wait, it doesn't bother you. And to tell you I actually backed away from it."

"It doesn't. Daring and I are not even dating, we have like, forever after to be together, it's our destiny."

"Ok."

"Yeah, it's no big deal, and I like how you told me this in cause I felt weird about it. I like it when my friends don't keep secrets from me. Charm you later."

And she left, Donnie had kept her mouth shut. Daring's secret was still safe with her and now she had to preserve another tale's secret: Cerise.

The race was about to begin when Donnie joined the rest, they had saved her a seat.

"Okay, GO!" the coach screamed.

The runners took off, Cerise was trying hard to stay at the back, but her friends were still cheering her on.

That's when Kitty Cheshire appeared.

"Kitty?" Raven said.

Kitty winked and suddenly a deer appeared out of nowhere.

Oh no! This was bad!

Cerise's eyes changed and that's when Donnie and Raven knew her wolf instincts were kicking in, she rushed after the deer, passing her opponents and earning gasps from the other tales.

The deer made its way to a carriage and Cerise stopped.

"So Cerise, anything you want to, umm... tell us?" Kitty asked.

How could Kitty do this, Cerise was a friend.

Raven stepped in, "I can't believe my speed spell actually worked?"

"What?" Kitty asked confused.

"I'll show you."

Raven's hands flashed with purple aura and Kitty's legs began to move.

"Thanks," Cerise said as she joined Raven and Donnie.

"I'm so sorry!" Kitty shrieked as her feet continued to run. "Please stop!"

Donnie felt sorry for the feline, it was in her nature to play pranks.

"I think she has had enough," she said.

Raven waved her hands and Kitty's legs stopped.

"Kitty, why did you do this?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is seeing a shadow and suddenly I was here," the feline confessed.

"A shadow?" Cerise asked.

"Yes, it had this smile on and then I don't know what happened to it."

A shadow, that was strange, Donnie had felt like the shadows around the school had been increasing, it was like more were coming and there was no tale to take ownership. It was like the shadows were alive!

Whatever was happening to Ever After was happening fast and the danger that Grace told them about was about to erupt.

**I LOVE THE DARISE SHIP, BUT COULD THERE BE ROOM FOR MAYBE A DONNING OR A DANNIE :D, JUST WONDERING**


	12. Sparks Fly, Love Darts

**Sparks Fly, LOVE **_**Darts**_

"Did you hear about the new girl?" said a voice in the crowd.

"I heard she's the daughter of Cupid," another said.

"Hope I can get some love advice."

"I hear she has sparkly wings and pink hair."

Donnie walked to her lesson, every tale in the halls was talking about the new girl, C.A Cupid, who was apparently the daughter of Cupid.

"Hey, Donnie," Vanilla approached.

"Hi, Vanny."

"Have you heard about the new girl?"

"Yeah, C.A Cupid."

"I really need some advice from her."

"Really? Who's the Charming who's caught your eye?"

"Don't tell a tale...it's Alistair, "Vanilla whispered.

"Alistair, you mean the son of Alice. What do you see in him anyway?"

"I personally think he's charming."

"You know, he's giving me Riddlish lessons, I could..."

"No! I'm not ready."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, watch it!" shrieked a voice.

Donnie turned to see Duchess looking at her.

"You pushed me!"

"Sorry."

"What-ever-after!" Duchess exclaimed as she rushed away with Holly O'Hair.

"Typical princess, always think they're better than us. You know, this school in its first years was actually reserved for royalty."

"Really?" Donnie asked her friend.

"Yeah, but it all changed after..."

"After what?"

"Oh, after the Increscent."

"The Increscent, what is that?"

"It's when some Prince fought for the rights to allow his true love who was a peasant to attend the school, after that everyone was allowed in the school."

"Wow, awe-some."

Donnie waved goodbye to Vanilla and made her to Muse-ic. Tales were getting into seats and she spotted Raven.

"Hi, Raven."

"Oh, hi Donnie," Raven responded but she could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Thinking about Legacy Day?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do, sometimes I wonder why we don't have a choice to follow our own destinies, why do we have to do the same things over and over again?"

"I really don't know, I really don't know," Donnie replied. "So in the free period are you going to talk to the new girl Cupid?"

"Nah, I don't have a love life and I have more important stuff to do than get lovey-dovey advice."

"Really? I think a special someone by the name of Dexter Charming has his eyes on you."

"What? Dexter doesn't like me like that, we're just friends."

Donnie could see Raven blushing (it was easy since the girl's skin was as white as snow.)

"Settle down, children, today we are going to..." Professor Piper began.

"Sir, can you please play that melody again?" Kitty asked.

"Oh okay."

"NO!" every tale shrieked.

"Okay children. I'm sorry Kitty."

"Oh rats," said the feline as she frowned. Her plan had been ruined.

* * *

After the lesson, Donnie went around looking for Cupid, she had to talk to her about love, only she could give her the right advice on love.

_Where are you, Cupid? Please show yourself_

As if an answer to her prayer she caught sight of her, standing by her locker and looking all...in love!

"Cupid? Hi," said Donnie.

The girl was still out of this world and when Donnie turned to see who had caught her eye, she saw Dexter Charming.

"Cupid?"

Cupid came back to her senses and smiled.

"Oh hi, need advice?"

"Hi, I'm Donnie Gale, Daughter of Dorothy Gale and it's a pleasure to meet you Cupid."

"Pleasure is all mine. So advice?"

"Oh yeah, I badly need it, everything is so complicated."

Cupid looked at her from head to toe.

"I get you, and I have the perfect solution," Cupid said as she got something bright out of her pocket.

It was some kind of magnifying glass.

"What's that?" Donnie asked.

"It's a love detector, or as we gods call it the _Amour Erospid_, it detects love patterns in almost anything in the world."

"Really so..."

"No, I'm not gonna give it to you to try and find out who Jackson Stalk likes, it's well...not something I'm suppose to do."

"Please."

"Sorry Donnie, but let me help you. First of all, let's try this first remedy, it's what I call Practice Makes Perfect."

"What?"

"Well, Jackson's free period is in twenty minutes and we need to get you ready," Cupid said with a smile.

"But...what if he doesn't like me?"

"Trust me, I think he does."

Donnie felt her heart grow the size of a pumpkin, Jackson liked her, of course he did then why did they see the sunset together.

"What do I do?"

"Practice, on me, pretend I'm Jackson and tell me what you like about 'me'. That's easy."

"Okay, let's see I like how your eyes shimmer like ponds and...and... I can't do this," Donnie sighed, she wasn't good at flattery.

"Okay, so that's not your cup of tea. I know, we could go to the balcony and you could write a poem about Jackson, let your feelings out through that and sooner or later you will find what you feel inside," Cupid said as she got Donnie's hand.

"Feel inside?"

"Donnie, can't you see what you feel for this guy? It's more than what you want anyone to believe. It's..."

"No, it can't be! I...oh my godmother, I'm in love with Jackson Stalk."

Cupid looked satisfied, "Finally you tell yourself the truth. It's more than a crush, you love him."

"So what do I do?" Donnie asked still shocked with realisation.

"You write a poem, now where is the balcony."

The girls had never been to the balcony before so they had to ask for directions.

"Over there."

"That way."

"This way."

Everyone had their own set of directions towards the balcony, apparently the school had more than one.

"This way, I think," Donnie pointed at a dark corridor that seemed to have lost its use as time went by, a large door was at the end. "The balcony is probably through that door."

The tales enter the darkness and the cold engulfed them, making them shiver.

"I...I don't think this is the right way," Cupid said as she looked at her dress, it was beginning to turn into hard fabric.

"Agreed, let's go," Donnie replied.

"_You're not going anywhere!_" a voice said and darkness blocked the exit.

"_You are staying with us._"

"Who said that?" Donnie asked and she was answered by faces, menacing faces, but wait...they were faces belonging to shadows!

"I didn't know..." Cupid bean.

"Me too."

"_You are not leaving,_" one of the shadows said as it smiled.

"Cupid, what do we do?"

Cupid felt for her bow and quiver of arrows. "Stand back, if you're close to me that is."

She shot one of the arrows and when it hit the darkness, light erupted and the shadows backed away.

"It's working!"

Cupid shot three more and the path was clear. "Come on Donnie, let's go."

The girls rushed away from the demons in the dark, but one managed to grab Cupid, it didn't touch her physical body however it grabbed her shadow; pulling her along with it.

"_No one is leaving! If you want your friend, come back into the dark._"

"No, Donnie, go, don't listen to them," Cupid said as she struggled. "Go!"

"I can't leave you, who knows what they will do," Donnie cried.

"Then go get help."

"It might be too late, what if I do and you're gone."

A shadowy hand made it's way to Donnie, but Cupid shot and arrow at it and it backed away.

"Just go, Donnie, go."

"No, I leave no one behind." Donnie stood in position and beckoned the shadows, suddenly the wind was pulling Cupid to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

She continued and Cupid was getting closer.

"_No, stop her, kill her!_"

"NO!"

Gales began to start and the shadows were backing away, losing their grip on Cupid' shadow. They let go and enter the darkness once more.

"Thanks, what were those?" Cupid asked as she eyed the darkness.

"I don't know, some kind of enchanted shadows?" Donnie replied.

"We have to tell the Headmaster about this. This is serious and some tale could get hurt."

Before they could turn away from the gloom, they were hit on the head, all Donnie could remember was the shadows disappearing.

_Donnie? Cupid? Wake up_

_What happened to them?_

Donnie woke up to find friends around her and Cupid, her head badly hurt and in her hand was a flower.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think you two got a sniff from a sleeping flower," Cerise said.

"Sleeping flower?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah, it's a kind of flower that makes you fall asleep and let's you dream about so many confusing things," Cerise answered.

"We saw some shadows!" Donnie exclaimed.

"It was probably a dream," Maddie said.

"No, we actually did, over there," Cupid pointed at the corridor which was now bright with light. "But...we saw shadows over there."

"Cupid, I think it was the flower, as I said gives you complicated dreams," Cerise remarked.

"But, both me and Cupid had the same dream, how is that possible?" Donnie asked with suspicion.

"You both smelt the same flower, so both of you had the same dream, that's what I think, am I right?" Vanilla asked.

Cerise nodded.

"Oh, so it was all a dream, it felt so real," Cupid said rubbing her head. "And what's this pain? It feels like I got hit in the head."

"Flower does that to you, and how did you even get one? They only grow deep in the Enchanted Forest," Cedar said.

"I have no idea," Donnie replied in pain.

"Let's get both of you to the infirmary before free period ends," Raven said helping Cupid up while Cerise did the same to Donnie.

* * *

"The job is done," said a voice.

Headmaster Grimm turned to see who was in his office. "Well done Ms. West," he smiled.

Willow smiled, "It was very easy, hitting them in the head."

"So no one suspects anything about the shadows?"

"No, I even put a sleep flower in their hands so they would buy the story of 'having a bad dram'," Willow rolled her eyes.

"Excellent, I think she wants you," Headmaster Grimm said with a trace of fear in his voice.

"Yes she does and she sure is gonna be proud of me."

Willow walked to the headmaster's desk where a circle was shimmering, she stood in it and transformed into shards of glass which disappeared in a second, leaving a hair clip.

Then a knock on the door got the headmaster's attention, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Willow West!

"Sorry, Headmaster Grimm, but I think I dropped my hair clip here when I was asking about the Evil Convention," Willow said looking around.

"Oh yes, here it is." Grimm took the hair clip from the circle and handed it to her. "Next time, make sure you don't leave anything her again."

"Yes Headmaster Grimm." Willow led herself out and shut the door.

Headmaster Grimm faced the window. That was close, if the real Willow had seen the light from the circle, then everything would be ruined.

_But everything isn't. The plan is going as expected._

* * *

**SEEMS LIKE THINGS ARE GETTING A BIT TWISTED IN THE SCHOOL, STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**


	13. EYES on The Rebel Royale

**EYES ****on the Rebel**_** Royale**_

"Did you hear?" Cedar asked as she opened a Che-myth-stry book.

"Hear what?" Donnie asked as she looked through the pile.

Donnie and all her Rebel friends had decided to help each other on their assignment due next week.

"Briar changed the theme of her party, it's now a costume party! Isn't that exciting, being someone your are not," Irina smiled.

"Really? I didn't know," Donnie responded.

"The girl practically used a mega-phone to make sure everyone knew, weren't you listening?" Kitty asked.

"No, too caught up on what happened on Moonday."

"You mean with the dreams?" Cerise said as she picked a new book.

"Yeah, I can't get it out of my head, it actually seemed so real," Donnie replied.

"Look Donnie, I myself feel like that, but we have to let it go, it was all a dream, even if we try and think it wasn't," Cupid said and flipped through some pages.

"But they actually felt real and I can't get those creepy things out of my mind," Donnie said.

"Well if you believe it's not a dream, is there any proof for that. Dingle, dangle, melons pop, sparkles shimmer and all goes in a flop," Maddie smiled.

"I guess you guys are right, it was just a dream."

But why dream of that, why would the sleep flower make that specific dream up, wasn't because Donnie was becoming suspicious of the increasing number of shadows in the school which seemed to have no owners, no, then why would Cupid have the same dream, she just transferred to the school from somewhere she called Monster High.

"So, Cupid how was your old school?" Donnie asked all of a sudden which took Cupid by surprise.

"It was hexcellent, the students are so nice, maybe one day I might just invite them here. You would love them especially Frankie, always thinking about being yourself is the best thing," Cupid said.

"I agree with that," Raven said and the others turned to look at her, she seemed distracted, almost as if her response was recorded.

"Raven?" Donnie said.

The future Queen's eyes were in dreamland and her cheeks were turning cherry red, she was...blushing!?

"Are you...is she...?" Cerise asked.

"She's in love," Vanilla added.

That woke Raven up, "What are we talking about?"

"Oh, just that somebody might have her eyes on a Prince Charming," Donnie answered.

"I don't like Dex...ummm."

"Who?" Irina asked.

"Nothing!" Raven replied.

"I think the little Queen was about to say Dexter Charming, be right back," Kitty said and vanished.

"Dexter Charming!" her friends whispered in alarm.

"I never said that," Raven retorted. "I was just dreaming about..."

"Dexter?" Vanilla asked.

"I suggest we do a love test," Irina said. "Cupid, your Amour Erospid?"

Cupid took her took out, it was a shimmering magnifying glass of some sort. "Are you up for this? You can choose not to."

"No, I am going to prove that I don't like him," Raven almost shouted.

"Sssshhhhh!" hushed Calli Pillar, the librarian assistant as she passed by.

"Okay, here I go," Cupid said and noticed the anxiety flowing through Raven, her face didn't show but her hands did.

She made sure the device was in plain sight of the others, after all she was the only one who could read the symbols that emitted on the gadget as she seemed to scan Raven.

"Done. Raven queen has no feelings fore Dexter Charming whatsoever-after."

"Oh, sorry Rave, " said her friends.

Donnie was the only one who saw it, she saw Raven mouth a thank you to Cupid, so she did like Dexter. Well her secret was safe with her, she wouldn't tell a soul, and she could tell that Dexter did like her, every tale in school could see that; every tale expect Raven.

"So back to the assignment," Donnie said. "We better hurry, a party is waiting for us at night time."

* * *

Donnie looked at the dress on her bed, it was perfect for the party and she had a mask that suited it.

"But I really don't think I should go," she said.

"Why? Come on, I bet the party is gonna be fun," Cedar said as she put a headpiece in her long brown hair.

"You look beautiful, Cedar."

"Thank you, and you will too if you get into that dress and put that mask on, trust me, you will be the talk of the party."

Cedar really did look lovely, she was wearing a bright deep golden strapless dress that brought out the colour of her eyes, her hair was braided to the side and last but certainly not the least, her face was covered with a gold mask lined with glitter.

"I don't think so, things are complicated and I really need time to think about everything."

"Okay, Donnie, but if you change your mind come ok?"

"Ok, Cedar Fableous Wood."

The tales laughed at that and Cedar waved goodbye and left.

Donnie was alone now and she made her way to her vanity mirror.

"Ok Donnie, put things together everything is fine, there were no shadows, it was all a dream."

Really? She couldn't believe that, then she caught sight of a smiling shadow and turned. It wasn't there anymore.

"Am I going crazy? Oh my godmother."

She didn't know what to do, life was getting confusing and it seemed like it would continue, if she didn't do something.

"I have to take life by its horns, I'm going to the party."

Donnie smiled and it seemed like all the sadness had been washed away and she was brand new, she got on her dress and fixed her hair up into a ponytail, and lastly covered her face with her mask. Off to the party!

She walked to the hall, Briar had asked if she could have the party in there and Headmaster Grimm had said okay, now she was on her way to an epic party and was happy.

"Hope no one knows its me, well except Cedar," she said to herself.

"Want an escort?" asked a male voice.

She turned and standing just two steps away was a boy in a tuxedo and had a mask on, one half black and the other blue.

"Don't mind if I do."

The boy held her hand and they walked to the hall.

"What's with the mask?" Donnie asked.

"What's with the transparent glitter trail cape?" he asked as well.

"You first."

"Okay, it's kind of to show my two personalities, one as my normal self and the other my beastly self."

"You're the Son of A Beast aren't you?"

"Yep, destined to marry a Beauty to break my curse. And you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, it's just because I'm trying to show that I'm with the winds, see the designs." Donnie pointed at some wind details on the cape.

"Nice, love how your dress seems like it's made of air every time you walk," the boy said.

"Thanks, me and my mum spent hours trying to make it like this. By the way my name is Dominique Gale but you can call me Donnie and I'm from the tale Wizard of Oz."

"So you're the new tale, you're the good guy I expect."

"You could say that. And your name?"

"Alexander Beast, but call me Alex."

"Don't mind if I do, Alex."

Soon the hall came to view.

"Everyone is gonna want your dress," Alex said with her smile.

"Well, they better not try to snatch it, or else they will be up in the skies," Donnie replied.

They opened the door and everyone turned and gasped. All eyes were on the couple that had just walked in, the boy lovely simply dashing in his tux and his mask spoke of mystery, but it was the girl, the girl that most of the eyes were glued on.

The girls frowned as they looked at her stunning dress, the boys had their mouths opened as they admired the lovely lady in the lovely dress, she had to be a princess. Her purple dress with traces of wind patterns spoke of royalty, she had to be some kind of Wind Princess, her cape moved this way and that, her mask was so beautiful with so much details, and when she walked, that's when the gasps got louder.

It seemed like the dress itself was air and when she took a step, it dissolved and disappeared and moved like the winds.

"A princess?"

"Who's she?"

" I want it!"

"She is beautiful."

"To die for."

"Told you they would want to grab it," Alex said.

"Well, come and get it," Donnie smiled and she spotted her friends. "Talk to you later, Alex."

"See you around."

She rushed to Cedar (who indicated where her friends were since she was by them) and looked at the others, the one with the mini-dress with clock details was Vanilla, the girl with the off-the-shoulder purple gown was Raven, Cerise had a bright red and black dress with a fur hood, Maddie wore a shiny waistcoat over her dress.

"Where are the others?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie?!" Cerise gasped.

"You looked beautiful," Raven complimented.

"Yeah, and the others are somewhere, they may show up soon," said Vanilla. "Kitty will surprise you most of all, she doesn't have her tails on and her hair is so long!"

"Hi, everyone and why are you all talking to the Wind Princess?" Kitty asked.

Donnie turned to see Kitty with her lavender hair all the way to her shoes, she was wearing a lighter purple gown which showed her figure.

"Kitty, it's me, Donnie."

"Wow, seems like the mouse has outgrown its hole."

The girls laughed at the joke.

"Who was that you came with" Maddie asked.

"That was Alex, Son of a Beast from who knows where."

Before Maddie could say something, someone with a mask of a lion came to Donnie. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Donnie said.

"In private," the boy pleaded.

"Ok, Leo."

Leo led her to a quieter place and looked at her in the eyes.

"Look at me," he said.

"I am, what do you want?"

"I know this may sound weird, but I wanted to tell you this before things got complicated...I like you, a lot."

That took Donnie by surprise. "You mean as a friend right?"

"No, more than that and I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. Finally I got the courage."

"But...but," Donnie began.

"But, nothing," Leo said as he took off his mask and hers and he kissed her.

It was all so sudden that Donnie didn't have time to back away, and when she did have the time she didn't want the kiss to end, it felt good and right.

"Donnie?" said a voice she knew too well.

Leo released her and she said, "Jackson!"

"So, this is what you're up to?" he sounded a bit upset.

"It's not as it seems," Donnie let out. "And why are you so grumpy?"

"Nothing much, I'll just leave you to continue," Jackson backed away.

"No! Tell me," Donnie demanded.

"Well, it's just that...does he need to be here?"

Donnie looked at Leo, "Could you give us about twenty seconds, please."

"Okay." Leo left.

"Speak."

"Well, remember when I said I like a girl in the school when we were watching the sun set?"

"Yeah."

"That girl is...you."

"Me!" Donnie almost screamed.

This wasn't good, first Leo, now Jackson, what was happening? Two guys liked her!

"Look..." she started but was silenced by a kiss from Jackson, this time she had a chance to stop him but she didn't and after a while he backed away.

"So?" he asked.

"Twenty seconds are up, you can leave now," Leo said as he came back to Donnie's side.

"I think Donnie should decide herself about who should leave, Donnie?" Jackson said looking at her with his midnight blue eyes.

"Donnie? Who's it gonna be?" Leo added as he too looked at her with his blue eyes.

"You both like me?" she asked as if she didn't know the answer.

"Yes!" the boys said in unison.

"Oh my godmother, what am I going to do?"

"Pick one of us," Jackson said.

"I don't think you should force an answer out of her like that," Leo commented.

"Sorry, Donnie, take your time...and if you choose him, I'll be alright with that."

Before she could speak, Briar shouted, "Fireworks!"

Fireworks began outside and everyone expect the three looked.

"So?" Leo asked.

"Look over there, is that my headpiece?" Donnie asked, pointing at an area that the boys couldn't see.

"Where?" they asked and turned.

This was her chance, Donnie bolted out of the hall and ran as fast as she could, she couldn't deal with something like this, not right now; even if she knew her answer, one of them was going to get hurt, she didn't want that.

_Donnie!_ They shouted her name but soon it faded away.

Donnie rushed through corridors unaware that someone was looking at her as she began to walk.

It was Cerise Hood! But she was in her normal attire and not in the dress that she had been wearing five minutes ago.

Cerise smiled and then she turned crystal clear like glass, it was for a second, but enough for anyone paying attention to notice the black smoke that moved in her.

"Poor you, hope your heart breaks into a thousand filthy pieces " she said to Donnie, who seemed not to have noticed.

'Cerise' smirked and walked away, towards Headmaster Grimm's office.

* * *

**SO WHO _SHOULD_SHE PICK, LEO OR JACKSON? TUNE IN FOR WHO SHE FINALLY CHOOSES AND WHAT THESE FAIRY-TALE FAKERS ARE ON ABOUT, HINT, HINT, IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH GRIMM AND A CHARACTER WHO HAS BEEN _REFLECTING_ ON PAST MISTAKES.**


	14. Mirror, Mirror, EVILEST Of them All

**I HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK SO I DIDN'T KNOW HOW THE ANIMAL CALL WORKED, AND ALSO THE IDEA OF THE EVIL QUEEN FROM THE MIRROR WAS TOTALLY MY IDEA, EVEN BEFORE THE TALE OF LEGACY DAY AIRED. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

_**Mirror, Mirror,**_** EVILEST of **_**them**_** All**

"So, you look into the portal and do your Animal Call, the animal right for you comes out, understood," said Professor Poppa Bear, the Beast Training and Care teacher, the students had to do their Animal Call soon and today was the only day that they could, it was either today when there was no school, or during the hollydays.

"Yes, Professor Bear!" exclaimed all the students as they readied themselves.

"After I open the portals, we go one by one," Professor Poppa Bear said and released some fairy dust.

Portals magically appeared by every student and most smiled as they peered into them to see fields or meadows, while others frowned when they saw swamps or caves.

"Ms. Apple White,, would you please be the fist one to do your Animal Call?"

"Of course Professor," Apple said with a laugh.

"True me, true heart, I summon my animal part."

The portal rippled and it turned white as snow, the scenery changed from a meadow to an snowy mountain and out popped a snow fox. It had white fur that moved here and there and it smiled as its golden eyes met Apple's.

"Isn't that cute, my goodness, you remind me of Aunt Everdale when she came to my mother's gala, Gala! That's it, I'll call you Gala," Apple remarked.

The fox nodded at that, it liked its name so much that it leaped onto Apple and rested itself on her neck.

"She's so soft."

"Well done, Ms. White, your companion looks...what's the word you teens use...yes awe-some," Poppa Bear replied

Some students couldn't help but giggle, Donnie just looked straight at her portal, after Cerise she was next, and it would be a while before it was Cerise's turn.

"Ms. Queen, you're up next."

Raven looked at her portal, there was a cave behind it.

"Mirror, mirror, fire and dust, show me the beast that is my must."

Again the portal rippled like the ocean and out came a dragon, it had mica scales and its eyes were grey as the caves it came from, it breathed out fire which changed colour.

"Nevermore. Easy and simple like me."

Nevermore flew to Raven's hand and looked at the others around and hissed.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you."

"Excellent, Ms. Queen but I suggest you control your new companion, in case of flames," Poppa Bear commented.

"Will do."

"Ms. Beauty, you are next, please..."

Donnie's mind was focused somewhere else, she wasn't even listening until Cerise called her name.

"Donnie!" she whispered.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Why did you leave the party? I show you talking to Leo and Jackson and then you left."

"Oh, it's very complicated."

"Trust me, I know complicated." Cerise pointed at her hood and Donnie seemed confused until she remembered that Cerise was part wolf, her dad was the Big Bad Wolf while her mum was Red Riding Hood.

"Ok, you got me, well yesterday..." Donnie whispered and looked around, in case anyone was listening but all eyes were on Briar and a unicorn that have rushed out of the portal.

She continued, "Yesterday, Leo and Jackson told me they liked me."

"Awkward, so what did you do? Did one of them kiss you? I am getting mother-goosebumps."

"Both of them actually kissed me-"

"What?! I am so jealous, I wish I had guys fighting for me, at least I would if it wasn't for my secret. Carry on."

"Well, I ran away when they asked me to choose."

"You what? So you don't like them."

"Well I like both of them, but I like one of them in particular than the other. And what about you Ms. Hood are you in love with someone?"

Cerise blushed, "I kinda like this guy, he's you know the leader of a pack."

Donnie concentrated, trying to find out who it was exactly, Cerise was part wolf, wolves were mostly in packs, and what did she say to Carmine the time she discovered her secret. _Go find our pack_

"You like the leader of your pack?" Donnie asked.

"No, the leader of my pack is my uncle Aidan."

"So not the leader of your pack then who?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on Cerise, I can't believe you tell me you like someone and then you don't tell me the name."

"I will give you a hint, no more, no less, and if you discover who it is and tell a soul, I swear I will..."

Donnie was getting nervous, what was Cerise going to do if she told a tale (not like she was, anyway)?

"...huff and puff and blow your house down," she laughed and Donnie laughed with her, it was a joke. "Well, it is-"

"Is it Daring?" Donnie asked.

"Daring Charming? You mean that blond guy who is always looking at himself in his mirror and is always around Apple?"

"Yeah him, he is kind of like a leader."

"No way, I don't like him, the guy is charming no denying that, but he's so vain, always with his mirror all the time. I mean look at him," Cerise pointed and Donnie turned to see Daring with a mirror looking at himself and girls smiling at him. "I would never like a guy like that, I bet you my life that pretty boy over there would save his mirror rather than a princess, if he could I think he would marry himself."

"So it's not Daring then."

"No Donnie, it's not, the guy I like doesn't even go to this school."

"So you will tell me."

"Of course, I trust you, you're my friend and you haven't really told anyone about my most important secret so-"

"Ms. Hood, it's your turn," Poppa Bear said.

"Tell you later," Cerise whispered.

"On second thought, keep it to yourself, when you're ready," Donnie replied.

"Okay."

After Cerise did her Animal Call, the portal revealed a wolf cub which jumped out.

"Hey there Carmine," she said as the wolf licked her face.

Duchess looked at Cerise, "Isn't your mum Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah so," Cerise said.

"I was just wondering shouldn't she be scared of wolves since she got eaten by one and all."

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, can you?" Donnie said and looked at Cerise who smiled.

"No one was talking to you, Donnie!" Duchess retorted.

"Well you were talking to my friend and perhaps making her uncomfortable so it's my business."

Before Duchess could counter-attack, Poppa Bear intervened, "Sorry, ladies but we need to make sure everyone does their Animal Call before class is over, Ms. Gale, it's your turn."

"Sir, what should I say exactly?"

"What ever comes from the heart."

"Does it have to rhyme and..."

"Sir, I suggest I do my Animal Call, to show her how it's done, "Willow interrupted.

"Oh, of course Ms. West, go on, and Ms. Gale I suggest you see how's it's done," Poppa Bear said.

Donnie looked at Willow as she said her Animal Call.

"Coals and embers, all that's dark, my inner being make your spark."

An animal with multiple heads came out of the threshold, each neck had spikes and all the heads had different eye colours. They all growled and quickly rushed to Willow, who they licked and made soft noises at.

"Hey there Speck," Willow said.

"Your pet is a Hydra?" Donnie asked. "I never knew that."

"Well, you never asked and I couldn't bring it out of the house, my dad would freak out, "Willow replied.

"It looks cool."

"Thanks."

"Now Ms. Gale, do you know what to do?" Poppa Bear asked.

Donnie nodded and exhaled, "Courage, power, none he lack, show me my pet who's bold and black."

The portal in front of her coughed out Tornado who barked joyfully once his eyes were on Donnie.

"Torro!"

Torro jumped on her and she laughed.

"Quite a pet you've got there Ms. Gale," Poppa Bear said.

After everyone had done their Animal Call, Poppa Bear asked everyone to send their pets home.

"Don't worry, if this is your first pet I have sent letters to your parents so that they aren't surprised."

"Hey Donnie!"

She turned to see Leo walking to her, he better not be coming to talk about what happened yesterday.

"Hi Leo."

"I just wanted you to meet Brave," Leo said picking a lion cub from the floor, his golden fur looked soft and his amber eyes reminded her of the sun.

"Oh my godmother, he's so adorable." Donnie was about to touch his fur, but the cub backed away.

"He's a bit shy."

"Like someone I use to know."

"Could Ms. Dominique Gale make her way to Headmaster Grimm's office, this is very urgent and important, " boomed the voice from the speakers on the poles.

"Ms. Gale, as you are leaving now, could you please do the honours and be the first tale to send your companion back home?" Poppa Bear asked.

"Yes sir," Donnie replied, she patted Torro on his head and he jumped back into the portal, sending him back home.

"Headmaster Grimm, you asked to see me," Donnie said as she walked into the headmaster's office.

"Oh yes, Ms. Gale, I wanted to talk to you about this Royal-Rebel mess," Headmaster Grimm replied.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, my dear you are from both sides, you could stop this feud."

"What? I sorry sir, but how do I do this?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, it's simple, you just..." he began.

"Headmaster Grimm, I need you right now in my office," Madame Yaga's voice erupted from his answering system.

He smiled and pressed a button, "Not now, Madame Yaga, maybe later."

"Sir, if you don't make your way here, this school will crumple to its knees, it's those..."

"Hex bugs!"

"Yes, those critters manage to escape from their portal. You need to get here right now sir."

"Sorry, Ms. Gale, be right back." Headmaster Grimm opened the door and disappeared.

Donnie looked around, Headmaster Grimm's office was very stylish: up-to-date furniture, fairy-lights, everything, this office could be the best Donnie had ever seen.

But there was something odd, from the corner of his office where a something was being hidden, its form looked like a mirror and if Donnie listened carefully she could hear whispers, whatever was on the other side was out of this enchanting world, maybe it was some form of communication device.

"It's none of your business Donnie, don't you dare, "she told herself, but curiosity got the better of her.

She got up and walked to the hidden object, she pulled off the blanket and there was a mirror.

"Grim, is that you?" a voice came out of the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, "Donnie said unaware of what she was looking at.

"Who are you, girl and how did you get in here?"

"I...wait an Oz, I know you," Donnie said going through her memory.

This mirror was familiar, but from where?

"Of course you would know me, I am..."

"The Evil Mirror, oh my godmother, what is Headmaster Grimm doing with you?"

"How dare you, you stupid brat, I'm not the Evil Mirror, I'm the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen, I thought you were..." Donnie said, shock blocking the rest of her words.

"Dead? Well you thought wrong, worm."

"Raven is gonna freak out when she finds out her mum is still alive."

"What? Oh my, you think I'm Raven's mother, oh child, I am Raven's many greats grandmother, I am and forever will be the first Evil Queen, the root of all evil and you are not leaving this place..._alive_."

The mirror fogged up and Ollie, Cerise and Duchess appeared, stepping away from Headmaster Grimm's desk, a circle was shimmering where they had walked away from.

"Seize her and make sure you kill her very slowly."

Before they could touch her, the door opened and Headmaster Grimm showed his face, "What is going on? Your Highness!"

"Grimm, how could you be so stupid!"

"I'll deal with her."

"What? How? In what way?" Donnie was nervous now, she turned to look at Cerise run towards her and she felt something connect to her skull and she fell.

Cerise, Ollie and Duchess turned into glass and vanished.

"How...is...that...possible?"

Unconsciousness was grabbing her as she felt herself slip away from the world, the last words she heard were the Evil queen saying, "Dispose of her, dispose of her now!"

And everything went black.


End file.
